False Accusations
by Mornflower
Summary: After being falsely accused of an act against a village, Aragorn and Legolas are held prisoner to an unforgiving tribe. Though their will to live is strong, will it be strong enough to face the calling darkness?
1. Rude Awakening

The snow was coming down hard. It was heavy and wet. The kind of snow that instantly melts then freezes to your skin. It was blinding. Even Legolas's Elven eyes were not functioning properly. The snow was coming down so hard and fast that Legolas was forced to wade through the waste deep snow just like Men. It simply would not support even an elf's light weight.  
  
Aragorn was tromping right beside Legolas. For once he was prepared for a snow storm and was warm. 'Good,' the thought, 'today I will not be affected too much be the cold.'  
  
"We should find somewhere to wait out the storm," Legolas shouted even though he was about six inches from Estel.  
  
"Good choice, mellon nin," replied Aragorn.  
  
Shortly they came across a small shack embedded in the snow. Though it was old it seemed to hold under the snow so it seemed sturdy enough for Estel and Legolas to surrender to from the storm.  
  
The storm sounds seemed to die down instantly as soon as the friends entered the shack.  
  
"For once I can feel my toes and finger tips," said Aragorn jokingly.  
  
"Speak for yourself! I hate actually walking in the snow!" replied Legolas less than happily. "And stop laughing at me! It's not like I chose to walk in the snow!"  
  
"Sorry mellon nin, but I had to..."  
  
"Well you're still doing it!" Legolas chuckled playfully hitting Estel on the sholder.  
  
"How long do you think this storm will last?"  
  
"Uh...I would say about another three to five hours," replied Legolas sadly. He knew all to well how easily a Human could catch a cold and get sick in a storm like this.  
  
"Don't worry I have warm cloths and blankets this time. I won't get sick again," Estel informed him drawing some Lembas from his pack and handing it to Legolas.  
  
They both remembered all to well what happened last time they were caught in a cold, harsh storm. Aragorn had fallen into a river after a run in with orcs and wargs. He had broken his leg when he collided with the rocks in the river. After Legolas had pulled him out it had started to snow. They were a little ways from Rivendell and had to walk the whole way there because their horses had run away because of the wargs. By the time they had reached home Aragorn had caught a cold from the icy waters of the river that later turned into a nasty case of pneumonia that almost took his life.  
  
Now they were caught in another winter storm with no horses, and no idea how far they were from Rivendell.  
  
Why just for once can't we have a normal hunting trip with out having to worry about storms or orcs and other dangers? thought Legolas.  
  
"I don't know," replied Estel reading the look in the Elf's eye.  
  
"How did you know that I was thinking about how we have extremely bad luck?"  
  
"It was easy. You get that look when ever we are in trouble. Not saying that we are in trouble that is."  
  
"You look tired, I'll take first watch," volunteered Legolas.  
  
"Ok but make sure to wake me up this time. I am able to keep watch too you know. Just because it's snowing..."  
  
Legolas gave him a look and Aragorn settled down for some sleep. He was in fact a little weary. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Stubborn human," mumbled the Elf. "Thinks that I always mother him..."  
  
There they sat, in a small shack, in the middle of nowhere. It was very uneventful. Legolas sat at the entrance humming an Elvish tune with his head cocked to one side listening to the sounds around him. He could hear almost nothing. There was neither chattering of birds nor scampering of squirrels on the soft blanket of snow. He let his thoughts drift to far away memories. He remembered one of the last hunting trips that he took with Estel. It had turned into a disaster as they were ransacked by heathen men and left in the wilderness to scavenge for food like animals. To make it worse they ran into wolves and were forced to fight for their very lives. Legolas had come free with a nasty gash in his right leg that had become infected. And Aragorn had survived with four broken ribs and three very deep cuts from one wolf's claw.  
  
Legolas was still daydreaming when he heard Estel murmur something in his sleep. He tossed a little like he was escaping some unknown villain. Legolas walked over and laid an extra blanket on his friend.  
  
As he pulled away, Estel woke quite unexpectedly. He shot up so fast that Legolas could not move away fast enough and they knocked heads. There was a loud crack and Aragorn lay slowly back down. Legolas was knocked off balance by this sudden blow and fell back onto his back side.  
  
"Ouch" said Estel.  
  
"No kidding," replied Legolas. "Sorry, for startling you in a very painful way."  
  
"No need to apologize, mellon nin. 'Twas not your fault," replied the shaken Elf.  
  
"You have a very hard head," joked Aragorn.  
  
"Likewise to you. Are you alright?"  
  
"I am are you?"  
  
Before the Elf could answer he cocked his head to one side and listened carefully.  
  
"What do you hear?"  
  
"It is hard to tell. The wind interrupts the normal noises. I would say about five wargs and fifteen orcs. They are approaching fast. We must fight for there is no way around this one."  
  
"Uhg! The first time that I think we are going to return home safely to my Ada and we are ambushed...again. My rotten luck..."  
  
**TBC**.......sorry if it takes me a little while. Please tell me if there is anything that I cam improve on. 


	2. Swords Clash

The orcs were approaching fast. Their wargs were already snarling and salivating. Apparently they planned on feasting tonight. Legolas gathered his bow and arrows, Aragorn unsheathed his sword and they prepared to meet the orcs full on. The Elf started picking off the wargs one by one with his always accurate skill at the bow.  
  
There were about eighteen orcs and seven wargs. They were coming close.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Aragorn with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" answered Legolas playfully.  
  
"With a sigh Aragorn slashed the closest orc who fell dead, blood spilling out from its abdomen.  
  
Legolas had discarded his bow because they were to close and he resorted to his two identical long knives. He was lightning fast; anything around him stood no chance.  
  
Aragorn was fighting at least three orcs and one warg while Legolas had about the same number.  
  
Estel slashed a particularly large orc, when he heard Legolas call his name. Too busy to turn to answer he went on fighting. Two arrows whisked dangerously close to his head.  
  
"Archers darn," Aragorn thought.  
  
With another swipe of his mighty sword, Estel fell another two orcs.  
  
**"BEHIND YOU!"** he heard Legolas scream.  
  
Just as he turned around he felt a powerful blow to his left shoulder and arm. Estel bit back the cry of agony. It was the first injury that he had sustained in this scrimmage. He felt another blow to his side as he was momentarily busied by the unusually large orc who had hit him with a massive club. He glanced down to find that a warg had attached itself to his side...with its teeth. He couldn't hold back his pain this time. He released it with a short shout of agony.  
  
Upon hearing this, Legolas swirled around looking for his friend. He found him being over run by about five large orcs and a warg. They were with in a short distance but the orcs he was fighting limited his access to his friend.  
  
"I'm coming," the Elf yelled.  
  
At that moment Legolas felt a sharp pang in his shoulder. He looked down to see an arrow embedded in his body. With unimaginably quickness, the Elf slew the remaining orcs around him and turned to help Estel.  
  
Aragorn could feel his strength give out. He could see the darkness that was creeping into his vision. He knew that if he didn't fight back soon he would pass out and most likely be killed. He was so weary. He could feel a warm sticky substance running down his side. He knew that it was blood, his blood.  
  
"I'm coming," he heard his friend cry dimly.  
  
He saw an orc raise his club and gave into the darkness.  
  
"Estel!" shouted Legolas when he saw the orc towering over him with his club raised. He rushed to his downed friend in time to stop the club that was coming dangerously close to Estel's head.  
  
With movements faster than eye could see Legolas disposed of the remaining orcs and warg. Then he turned to his friend who was now unconscious. His face was tight with pain. Even though his eye lids were closed his eyes were moving all around.  
  
The only visible wound that Legolas could find was the nasty looking bite mark that the warg had left. The Elf did his best to bandage his friend up and then carried him back to the shack for a little shelter from the still raging snow storm.  
  
After settling Aragorn down and covering him with blankets, Legolas took a look at his own wounds. He had a few minor cuts and bruises, but the arrow had to be removed. He quickly pulled the arrow and bandaged himself up as best to the best of his ability.  
  
He decided to try to wake Aragorn and find out if he had any other wounds. Unknowing, Legolas shook Aragorn's injured shoulder. When his friend cried out in pain he quickly drew away. Obviously some thing was wrong with his shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn, mellon nin, you have to wake up. Aragorn?" Legolas soothed.  
  
Estel could feel his body. He was becoming aware of his surroundings again. He was lying down and was covered in blankets. "Am I in a bed? No it's too hard to be a bed. It's a little cold. Why do I hurt so? What happened?" he thought. "Someone's calling me. I'm so tired why don't they just leave alone? What do they want?"  
  
"Wake up, mellon nin, you cannot sleep now."  
  
Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and stared up into those of his friend above him.  
  
"Welcome back," said Legolas.  
  
"Did I go anywhere?" asked Estel confused.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Uh...orcs and duh...wargs. There was fighting and then pain..."  
  
'He must really be hurting if he actually admitted that he was in pain,' Legolas thought.  
  
"Ok, how do you feel now?" asked the Elf.  
  
"Right as rain," Estel replied. He tried to sit up but the pain in his side was too great. "Ok maybe not."  
  
"I'll help you sit up." Legolas grabbed Aragorn's injured shoulder to help him sit up, but Estel cried out in pain as soon as the Elf put any pressure on it.  
  
"Sorry, mellon nin. Let me look at your shoulder."  
  
"No," said Aragorn pulling away from his friend, "Its fine."  
  
"No it's not fine. Let me look."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Legolas helped Aragorn take off his tunic. Estel couldn't lift his arm so it proved to be a difficult task.  
  
"Estel your arm is broken and your shoulder is dislocated. How do you call that 'fine'? I have to set and relocate it."  
  
"Do what you must. But do it fast."  
  
"I'll try," said Legolas getting ready to relocate his shoulder. "Ok do you remember when we were swimming in the river and the current pulled me down stream to the waterfall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well there was something that I was going to tell you about that..." Legolas could feel his friend relax while he was talking. This is good. Then when I relocate his shoulder he will not be tense. Here it goes.  
  
"The thing that I was going to tell you was..."  
  
**POP!** The pop was followed by a yelp from Aragorn as his shoulder was popped into place.  
  
"I still have to set your arm, mellon non."  
  
"No talking this time just do it."  
  
Legolas reset his arm and splinted it with some small sturdy branches. The Elf cut a makeshift sling out of an extra shirt.  
  
"Just our luck," said Strider softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot to restock our foodstuffs."  
  
"That's the least of our problems right now," said Legolas with his head cocked to one side listening. "There are more things our there, and our shack is about to collapse."  
  
As soon as the Elf was done was talking there was the small sound of a crack. The shack was coming down.  
  
**TBC** Sorry I don't think that I write action parts very well. My apologies. I'll try harder. 


	3. Weary Travel

**_Opps...I forgot my Disclaimer...well here it is...Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters, places, or creatures...they all belong to JRR Tolken and his family._**  
  
"I've got to get you out of here," said Legolas.  
  
"What other things are out there?" asked Estel.  
  
"Sounds like wolves. They are probably attracted to the smell of the orc and warg blood. We shouldn't have stayed here this long."  
  
Aragorn saw the look of guilt on his friend's face.  
  
"It's not your fault. I wasn't being as aware as I should have been. Don't blame yourself for my mistake."  
  
"Can you walk?" asked the Elf ignoring his friend's words of comfort.  
  
"Can you?" asked Aragorn noticing for the first time the blood on Legolas's tunic, and his bandaged shoulder.  
  
"Yes, it's only an arrow wound. Let's get you out of here."  
  
The Elf helped Estel up off the ground ignoring his friend's small groan of protest as his shoulder and arm moved a little. They walked to the entrance of the shack to go out into the cold. With Aragorn leaning heavily on Legolas, they made it out of the shack and into the trees. The small shelter collapsed with a lout crash. Along with the sound of the collapsing shack there was the sound of a wolf howl. They animals were approaching the new disturbance with caution. The creatures moved slowly pausing occasionally to sniff at the air. That gave the two friends enough time to make it safely into the protection of the trees.  
  
Legolas could hear the trees whispering of safety and safe haven. The Elf greeted the trees and asked them where they could find more shelter. _'You are close to a village'_ the trees replied. _'Is it safe for both Man and Elf?'_ Legolas asked silently. _'There are some unfriendly hosts but the inns are safe...'_ the trees whispered. _'Thank you'  
_  
"Come, mellon nin, there is a safe village not far from here."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Aragorn trying and failing to keep the pain out of his voice.  
  
"The trees told me."  
  
"And you say I'm abnormal for sleeping with my eyes closed, you're the one who talks to inanimate objects."  
  
Ignoring his friend's sarcastic comment, Legolas fastened their pace to reach the village swifter.  
  
Aragorn was steadily leaning on his friend more and more. Soon, he knew, he wouldn't be able to walk. He was so tired. Why was he so tired? All the other times he had been wounded he hadn't been this tired. Actually he couldn't remember the majority of his "hunting trips." He had managed to render himself unconscious half the time. Most of the time he was out with his foster brothers and Legolas. They had always managed to get themselves into trouble. Half the time they would get in a fight with orcs and such and Aragorn would wake up again in his room in Rivendell with his ada leaning over him asking what the last thing he remembered was. If he passed out now, he knew, he would not wake up in his room back home.  
  
_"I can see lights. We're almost there,"_ Aragorn heard his friend say. His voice seemed far away. "Aragorn?"  
  
When his friend didn't answer he glanced over at him. His friend's face was drawn tight in pain and weariness. The Elf could tell that his companion was trying his hardest to stay conscious. Legolas decided to stop just for a few minutes to let his friend rest a little.  
  
"Here sit, mellon nin."  
  
Aragorn let himself be carefully dragged down to the ground and placed with his back up against a tree. His eyelids drooped but then snapped open when he heard his friend begging him to stay awake.  
  
"Were almost there. Just hold on a little longer."  
  
Aragorn didn't answer but tried to stay awake at the bidding of his friend.  
  
Legolas noticed that keeping his friend moving was the only thing keeping him awake. He helped his friend up again but quickly realized that Aragorn could barely stand even with his help. He carefully lifted his friend into his arms and continued to walk towards the town.  
  
"Rest now my friend. Its ok just rest," the Elf whispered.  
  
With in seconds his friend was asleep.  
  
Legolas reached the village and quickly looked for an inn. He found one that was close to the edge of town in case they needed to make a hasty retreat. He walked into the inn and looked for the owner so he could get a room and some supplies. He found a very large woman who helped him get his room and order supplies. The woman asked about the limp form of his friend in his arms. Legolas said that they had run into some wolves. Not making a big deal of it. The woman gave him some fresh water, herbs, and some bandages and led the Elf into his room.  
  
The woman left letting him tend to his friend. As Legolas pulled off his friend's tunic to look at his side, he heard a knock at the door and angry voices.  
  
**TBC**....does this count as a cliffy? Not a big one but it will do. Go easy on me this is my first fan fiction...I hope you like it. 


	4. Dying Dreams

**Disclaimer: See Chapter..um...three?...ya three I think..**  
  
Ok I have to warn you. Later this week like Wednesday on to Saturday I will be gone and I will not have access to a computer. **DON'T HURT ME **...sneaks away...  
  
** On with the story:**

The knocks at the door sounded urgent and the voices sounded very mad. Legolas looked at the door. He looked at his unconscious friend. He looked back at the door and called to the people outside.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Open up," replied a drunken voice that slurred the words together, "we know he's in there."  
  
"Who are you looking for?" asked the Elf opening the door just a crack.  
  
Then unexpectedly the men outside slammed their weight onto the door throwing the nimble Elf off balance. The men entered and looked around. They spotted the limp form on the bed and turned to Legolas.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked one of the men.  
  
"An accident. What do you want?" asked Legolas coldly.  
  
"What did we want Lamain?" asked a bewildered man.  
  
"We were looking for someone. Have you seen him?" the man named Lamain asked the confused Elf.  
  
"Seen who? Why are you here?" asked Legolas  
  
"We were looking for our brothers. They have been known to play pranks. I beg your forgiveness. This room is usually vacant. The Ma'am doesn't often have people occupy this room. She feels that she can put people in better kept rooms. By the way Ma'am said that your supplied are ready and there is hot stew for you and you companion. Would you like us to bring up your supplies and food?" asked Lamain's brother.  
  
"If you would that would be very helpful. I still have to tend to my friend. I fear he is in pain. Thank you," said Legolas gratefully.  
  
The two men, who were more like boys, left Legolas to tend to Estel. Estel's arm had swelled and was bruised. His shoulder was turning a dark purplish-black. His side was healing well. Legolas tried to rouse his friend.  
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn I need you to wake up. You need to eat something," prompted Legolas.

_Shadows became shapes. Shapes became creatures. Creatures became relatives and friends. He noticed his adopted Ada and his twin brothers. He saw Arwen and Legolas. They were all crying. He looked at what they were all staring at. It was a coffin. Someone had died. He noticed that Arwen was whispering something. Then Legolas was soothing her. What was going on? Who had passed? He looked at the words that were encrypted on the coffin. "Here lies a ranger, a lover, a friend, a son, a king. May he always remain in our hearts, Aragorn. Our Estel."  
  
That's my name. Why is my name on that tomb? I'm not dead...am I?  
  
The world was spinning. He saw himself in the arms of Legolas. Something was wrong. Why was Legolas holding him like that? Why was he crying? What happened to me? I didn't do anything. He went up to his friend and asked what was going on.  
  
"What is going on? What happened to me?"  
  
"If I had reached you sooner...Oh Estel...It's all my fault. Please come back. I need you here," he heard Legolas sob.  
  
"Legolas! I'm right here. Stop crying...I'm not gone!"  
  
The world swirled again. He found himself staring at a great battle. There were orcs, men, and elves everywhere. He saw Legolas. The Elf was nimbly shooting arrows and dodging blows from orcs. He saw himself fighting with cold, blind fury. Orcs fell all around. He saw himself shout to Legolas. Then he saw himself no more.  
  
The world spun again and he saw Legolas holding him again.  
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn I need you to wake up. You need to eat something," he heard the Elf say._

Legolas could tell that his friend was making his way back to the living. He continued to call to his friend.  
  
"Estel? Estel."  
  
Aragorn slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted with horrible pain in his left arm, shoulder and side. He quickly closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
"The stew will be here shortly."  
  
"Where are we?" asked Aragorn in confusion.  
  
"I carried you from where we sat to rest for a while to the inn. You fell asleep and just now woke up. I would have woken you before but I did not have the heart to," said Legolas.  
  
Estel tried to sit up but fell back with a groan of pain. Legolas helped his friend to sit up.  
  
There became a knock at the door. Legolas answered the call and helped to bring in the supplies and food. He thanked the brothers and moved to help Aragorn. The human's pride kept him from being hand fed. Legolas kept a careful eye on his friend to make sure that he would not spill the hot stew on himself.  
  
"How are you faring, mellon nin?" asked Estel.  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"Fine," replied Aragorn.  
  
"From all the years that I have known you I have learned that when you say "I am fine," you most certainly are not. How do you fare?"  
  
"My side hurts like no other and my shoulder feels like it will fall off."  
  
"I can believe that, mellon nin."  
  
Legolas handed Aragorn a glass of wine.  
  
Aragorn sipped the wine then glared at Legolas.  
  
"What?" asked Legolas playing his fake innocent smile.  
  
"What kind of herb is in here?"  
  
"Just a pain killing herb," lied Legolas.  
  
Aragorn glared at his friend again and finished the wine. He immediately regretted no noticing the sleeping herb but quickly fell asleep.  
  
_'He will remember that one when he wakes up,'_ thought Legolas, finishing off his own wine.  
  
**TBC**......ok that was a boring chapter sorry. And you thought that I would have the crap beaten out of our very attractive elf and his equally stunning friend. Well that will happen later. Hope you liked this chappie! Oh ya I have serious writers block so I will have to start daydreaming when I am supposed to be listening to my 'rent's scolding. TTFN 


	5. Followed

**Disclaimer: See chapter 3**  
  
**A/U:** Thanks for the reviews!  
  
On with the story:  
  
In the morning Aragorn had woken up before Legolas. He was in pain. The pain killer and sleeping drought had worn away into nothingness, but he did not have the heart to wake his friend for more of just the pain killer. With a groan he tried to turn over. The small groan had woken the Elf, who was immediately at his side.  
  
"What's wrong, mellon nin?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," snapped Aragorn immediately regretting the way he talked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."  
  
"No worries. But what, my friend is bothering you?"  
  
"I did not want to disturb you but the pain killer had worn off..." he replied heartily.  
  
"How long have you been awake, my friend?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
Legolas handed Estel the pain killer mixed with wine. The ranger sniffed it experimentally to make sure that it was only the pain killer and not some of the sleeping stuff. It was what he wanted.  
  
"Do not worry; it is only for the pain. I need you awake. We are going to have to get you home to you Ada so he can heal you," said the Elf.  
  
"Is it still snowing?" asked Estel. "Oh how I hate traveling wounded in the snow..." he murmured.  
  
"Yes unfortunately it is still snowing. We will have to travel where we know we can stop when the snow falls to hard."  
  
Legolas helped Aragorn out of bed to see if he could stand by himself. He was a little wobbly but it was possible. They gathered their supplies and made their way down the stairs to check out. Lamain and his brothers were out in the foyer and greeted the two travelers when they entered.  
  
"Hello master Elf. Nice to see your friend up and about," greeted Lamain.  
  
"Sure is," replied Legolas.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Aragorn softly.  
  
"They helped me gather supplies last night while you were asleep," His friend replied quietly.  
  
The two friends checked out and made their way out into the world again. They were immediately reminded of the cold harsh white storm. They made their way into the trees.  
  
"Which way is home?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I think its southeast," replied the Elf relying on his Elven instinct.  
  
They walked for what seemed like miles. Legolas occasionally glanced at his fellow companion to see how he was faring.  
  
Aragorn could tell bye how many times that the Elf had glanced at him in the last ten minutes that he was concerned. The human began to tire. His whole loft side felt like there were little daggers being plunged into his flesh every time he too a step. He began to trip and stumble on every thing, whether it was a small pebble or a large tree root. The snow on the ground was making him slip.  
  
Legolas could tell that his friend was having difficulty. He knew that soon they were going to have to stop so that he could rest. Absentmindedly the Elf began to look for shelter. It had stopped snowing sometime ago, but it was steadily growing colder. Legolas was forced to take heavy footsteps so he sunk in to the snow. It made it easier for him to help support Estel.  
  
Legolas glanced at the ranger as he stumbled. The Elf saw the look of determination mixed with pain on his companion's face as they struggled on. _'He needs to get to Rivendell soon,'_ thought the woodland Elf.  
  
Estel had stopped bothering to read the expressions on his friend's face. He was wondering how far Legolas had carried him when he had passed out two days before. He didn't recognize anything. The trees were different. The animal sounds were unfamiliar. He was still wondering why everything seemed odd when Legolas suddenly stopped, causing Estel to stumble again.  
  
Legolas tilted his head and listened carefully. He thought that he could hear voices. Not the trees, he thought he heard actually men and foot steps. The Elf laid his hand on a tree trunk in an attempt to gain information from it.  
  
Aragorn stood quietly, knowing that his friend sensed possible danger.  
  
_'Run from here dear elf,'_ whispered the trees. _'Who are following us? How many of them?'_ asked the Elf in return? _'Dangerous barbaric men. To may for you to fight, even with your injured friend.'  
_  
"Estel, we must hurry to find shelter. There are dangerous men in these woods," Legolas said calmly yet firmly.  
  
"What do you suppose we do?"  
  
"Can you climb a tree?" asked the limber Elf.  
  
"I can sure as hell try!" replied Aragorn.  
  
The Elf and Man started to climb the tree next to them. It proved a challenge to Estel. Legolas helped his friend as much as the Man allowed. They soon were concealed in the tree canopy.  
  
They could now hear men approaching they had apparently found the travelers trail they spoke in an odd language.  
  
_"Mach el man abeta trellasn lef reet,"_ said on of the men, looking up at the tree that the two friends were hiding in.  
  
_"Arrendos feirm wanno!"_ said the same man, readying his bow. He held his arm up into the air and the other men notched their bows.  
  
**_"Laveetch!"_** he screamed. The arrows took off from the men's bows into the tree.  
  
**[TBC]**

OO I'm cruel...!  
  
Ha Ha!! I left a cliffie!! sneaks to one side now you have to wait...it wont take me that long I promise! R&R!! Oh ya...sorry it was short!


	6. Captured

**Disclaimer: See Chapter three because I m too lazy to retype it.  
  
A/U**: Alright so I left you at a cliffie the last chappie. Because I am not a totally cruel and...wait...I am unusual...well anyways I tried to get this chapter up as fast as I could...here you go. BTW does any one know how to get bold, italics things to work on this stupid story? E-mail me at _Mornflower000hotmail.com_ Wow two updates in one day!  
  
On With the Story:

* * *

The arrows flew dangerously close to Estel and Legolas's head. One even skimmed the pointed tip of the Elf's sensitive ear. Legolas muttered a dwarfish curse and reached up to discover the damage done. It would heal quickly.  
  
"Come down now or we will fire again," said the apparent leader of the men.  
  
The two did not answer, but Legolas grabbed his bow and took aim. He fell three men before their leader could give the signal to shoot at them again. Legolas was able to kill five more men before a stray arrow caught him in the right calf. He gasped in surprise and lost his balance. He fell.  
  
Aragorn watched as his best friend defended him. He watched in shock as the arrow entered his calf. He watched in increasing fear as the nimble Elf fell from the tree and landed on the snow with a sickening thump.  
  
"Legolas!" Estel screamed. "Legolas?" he called again when his friend made no movement to get off the ground. He say the puddle of blood that was forming under the Elf's right leg.  
  
"Come down and we will not kill your friend," said the leader motioning for a few remaining men to surround the fallen Elf.  
  
"If I could I would," answered the Ranger, both in truth and fear for his friend.  
  
"Why can't you?" asked the man.  
  
"I have but one mobile arm because the other is broken. I can't get down."  
  
"Well how did you get up?"  
  
"With the help of the Elf," Aragorn answered.  
  
The man walked to one of his younger men. They talked for a while in the strange language, and then the young man started to climb the tree.  
  
"He will help you. If you make any attempt to kill him I will kill you friend in a most unpleasant way. Then I will kill you," said the leader. Soon the man reached Estel and started to help him climb down. When they were about twenty feet from the ground, the young man let go of Aragorn and kicked him in the back, making him fall. He landed in the snow on his broken arm. The pain was unbearable. He could feel the gashes on his side open up and start bleeding. The Ranger tried to look up to see how his friend was faring. He was greeted with swirling colors then blackness. He closed his eyes and greeted the awaiting darkness.  
  
[Dream world]  
  
_He was standing at a river's edge looking at his reflection in the moving water. It was funny how the visible bruises on his fair cheek bones were barely noticed in the shallow water. He could see behind him. An ugly being that once resembled a man stood behind his shoulder. It was snaring and salivating. It raised its sword and prepared to bring it down on the fair Elf's head. The Elf dove to one side, whipping out his twin, bone handled, long knives in the process. With practiced movements, the Elf stole the head of the Orc. He was ready to fight. It was a loosing battle and he knew it. There were too many of the monsters. He shouted his battle cry and ran to meet his doom.  
  
He fought ferociously. Any other warrior would be long dead. Orcs fell all around him. He was gaining ground fast. If only he could stay ahead of the enemy. He may come out of this alive. He saw an archer take aim. He saw the arrow flying towards him. Then he only saw darkness. He felt himself fall. He felt collision with the hard ground. He felt pain in his leg. He felt...  
_  
[End Dream world]  
  
Legolas jerked up right as soon as the men dropped him in his cell. His movement caused him to experience an extreme wave of nausea. He turned to his side and retched out the bars not being able to hold it in. after he had emptied the contents of his stomach he laid slowly back down. He noticed that his leg was paining him terribly. There was a blood soaked bandage carelessly wrapped around his right calf. The Elf stared with wonder at what had happened to his leg. He tried to remember what Estel and he had gotten into this time. His memories came flooding back to him with such force that it caused him to gasp. He remembered the strange language, and the arrows. He remembered the stray arrow flying towards him. He remembered falling to the ground. Then he remembered no more.  
  
Legolas looked at his leg again and decided to see what damage was done. The arrow had been removed. It looked like it was no very serious unless it got infected, but then again he was no healer. He knew how to splint bones and take care of minor injuries, but serious wounds were out of his reach.  
  
After he was done tending to himself, he glanced around for Aragorn. He quickly spotted him and made his way over to see how he was faring. He could tell by the way Aragorn was breathing that his fried was in a lot of pain.  
  
Aragorn was in deed in a large amount of pain. He had woken up right before they had entered the prison. His gashes were still bleeding, his arm had come out of his splint, and when he fell out of the tree he could have sworn that at least three of his ribs had broken. He could hear Legolas moving around at the other end of the cell. He could hear him suck in his breath when he probed his wound. A few minutes after he could hear his friend making his way towards himself.  
  
"Aragorn," called his companion.  
  
Estel tried to answer put all the he could manage was a barely audible whisper.  
  
"I'm here," he whispered dryly.  
  
Legolas, with his magnificent hearing, heard his friend's attempt to speak.  
  
"I'm coming mellon nin," he said.  
  
Legolas reached his friend and carefully turned him onto his back. Aragorn groaned in protest.  
  
"L-Legolas..." whispered Estel.  
  
"Yes, mellon nin?"  
  
"How...do you...fare?" asked the Ranger in between gasps for air.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine. Did you sustain any more injuries?"  
  
"I..." He could not finish telling his friends about his ribs before a giant coughing fit over took his body. Legolas pulled him up into his arms to lie against his chest, massaging his back until he was done coughing. While rubbing his back, the Elf found four broken ribs.  
  
While Aragorn was coughing, Legolas was watching closely for blood. He was relieved when he did not see any. Legolas laid Estel back down on his back when he was done. The coughing had left him even weaker then he was before. Legolas took his hand away from where he was holding his dear friend and found that there was warm sticky blood on his hand and arm. He looked closely at Aragorn's side to discover that not only had his wounds reopened, they had also torn more.  
  
"Aragorn, I have to stitch your side and set your ribs," Legolas said softly.

* * *

**[TBC]  
**  
Ok so this wasn't as evil cliffie as the last one. Oh well I'll get you next time. Oh yes...umm...I am seeing Elf torture and a very hard time for Aragorn ahead...but you didn't hear that from me.  
  
PS: Review Responses: Ya it took me awhile...here you go...  
  
**HARRYESTEL**: yes I am evil. I am glad you noticed. And is this a soon enough update? Thanks for the review!  
  
**ICCLE FAIRY:** I am so glad that you like my story. Ya they get in a lot of trouble. I am thinking that I may have the twins show up somewhere you know Elladan and Elrohir. Tell me what you think.  
  
**CELEBREAN**: Thanks for your review.  
  
**ALL ANONOMOUS READERS**: I love your reviews to!  
  
**MIDNIGHTWOLF3**: Is this enough Aragorn pain for uh...now? If it isn't, don't worry he will wish he had never been born by the time I'm done with him in this story.  
  
Thanks for the reviews,  
  
Your writer, Mornflower 


	7. A Brother's Mind

**Disclaimer: See chapter 3**  
  
(s)(t)(o)®(y)

_They were surrounded. The enemy was closing in fast. There was no way around it. He looked over at his brother, Legolas, and Estel, and then checked to see of all his weapons were in place. With a smile to his companions, he whipped out his long knives and beheaded the nearest orc. It fell to the ground dead.  
  
"That makes one for me brother," he said. "Let us compare our tolls when we are done."  
  
"Fine, who ever loses cooks dinner," his twin replied.  
  
"I better win then, the last time you cooked, Estel got sick."  
  
"That wasn't my fault, he was allergic to the nuts!" said Elrohir, falling another orc.  
  
"I can still blame you," shot Estel. "I was up the hole night with stomach cramps and hives!" he said killing another two orcs.  
  
"Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven," said Legolas, shooting his bow with deadly accuracy. "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen...darn out of arrows." The blonde Elf pulled out his bone handled knives and went to work on the closest orc. The enemy's numbers were slowly becoming less and less. So far none of the friends had suffered any injuries, besides a few bruises and cuts.  
  
Suddenly a large orc came up behind Legolas. It drew its word and prepared to bring it down on the unsuspecting prince.  
  
"Legolas! Behind you!" screamed Elrohir.  
  
The blonde Elf turned just in time to slow the blade that was rushing towards his back. He put his twin knives up to defend himself but the orc was too strong. One knife went sailing through the air after being knocked out of the prince's hand. It other knife just slowed the sword. The flat of the orc blade collided with Legolas's right collar bone. There was an audible crack, and a grunt from the Elf. With one swift motion, he killed the orc. He searched for his lost knife. Concentrating on trying to move his right arm to pick it up, he did not see the orc archer who had aimed his bow towards him.  
  
But Estel did. At the last moment he flung himself away from the orcs at hand and pushed his companion to the ground. Legolas landed on his right side crying out in pain. Estel managed to stop the arrow from hitting his dear friend but with no avail for himself. The arrow caught him in the back of his left shoulder.  
  
With a small grunt, Aragorn pushed himself off of the Elf. He made sure that his friend was still conscious and could defend himself, then picked up his own sword and finished off the surrounding orcs. Elladan was watching the arrows as they zoomed past his twin's head. Suddenly he felt far away. Like he was watching as a spectator to this horrific battle. He saw in slow motion as an arrow came towards his brother. He tried to warn him. He tried to push him away from the danger, but he felt strangely paralyzed. All he could do is watch as his brother would surly die. But then out of no where he saw Estel. He was hurtling towards his adopted brother in an attempt to save his life. Just as the arrow as to hit its target, Estel reached him and pushed him away. They both fell to the ground. Elrohir jumped up off the ground in shock. Aragorn did not. He did not even move.  
  
Elladan felt mobile again. He tried to run towards his fallen brother, but when he took his first step the world spun and all he saw was blackness.  
_  
()()()()  
  
Elladan woke with a start. His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Why did this nightmare keep coming to him? Was his conscious warning him of something? He had to make sure that Estel and Legolas were ok. He would announce to his Ada that he and his twin were going to find the two.  
  
()()()()  
  
That day at the morning meal, he discussed his dream with Elrohir. He too had been having odd dreams that their dear brother had gotten injured in.  
  
"Ada," Elladan said when Lord Elrond walked in the door for breakfast. "My brother and I have decided to go and find Estel and Legolas."  
  
"Very well, what is troubling you?" asked the Lord of Imladris.  
  
"We feel that Aragorn and Legolas have possible gotten themselves into trouble again," started Elladan.  
  
"Both of us have been having odd dreams of late. Dreams of Estel risking his life to save both Legolas and either me or Elladan," Elrohir followed.  
  
"If it will clear your conscience then I will allow you to go in search of your brother and friend. Do bring them back safely," Elrond said almost sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry father. They will come home in no more than five pieces each," the twins said jokingly.  
  
"When will you leave?"  
  
"Now...as soon as we are packed."  
  
"Do remember to bring adequate healing supplies. For some reason I have a feeling you will need them."  
  
"Don't worry, Ada, we will," the twins replied in union.  
  
()()()  
  
"Estel, I am going to set your ribs now. I know it will hurt, but I have to do it. Otherwise you will not be able to breathe well," said Legolas quietly.  
  
"You say that like I'm still a child. You know that I know what has to be done," replied the Ranger weakly.  
  
With that, the Elf quickly set and bound his friend's chest with his cloak. Then Legolas stitched up the man's wounds on his side.  
  
Legolas could hear the strange language again. The men were coming back.  
  
**[TBC]**  
  
Wow...I am evil...KEWL that's what I strive for. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to throw the twins in there too because I was bored. Ya...They will get in trouble too...don't worry...


	8. Things Turn

**_Disclaimer: See chapter 3 because I am too lazy to retype it.  
_**  
**Kathira:** Don't worry there is much more to come. And the twins will join in on the gut wrenching fun...And don't worry...I'm probably sicker than you eyes shift from side to side  
  
**Iccle Fairy:** YAY TWINS!! I just totally love those guys. I had to add them. Other wise I couldn't figure out the ending. And even more pain action disaster and fun to come! Yes I did come up with the language myself. I found it quite clever. My friends and I do it all the time. It's not a real language.  
  
**AU**:Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter. As you may or may not have noticed I figured out how to use bold and italics. I feel Special. If you need to know ask me at Mornflower000hotmail.com and I will explain it to you.

* * *

Elrohir and Elladan set out of Rivendell the same afternoon. Lord Elrond had made sure that they had a sufficient supply of herbs and bandages. They had to pack a few extra blankets for any chance of Estel getting or being sick. All three elves did not want to have to deal with another deadly case of phenomena.  
  
"Do you think we have been mothered and checked over enough for one day?" asked Elrohir once Elrond was out of hearing range.  
  
"He was just making sure we were prepared for the worst. I wouldn't have thought to bring extra blankets," replied the older twin.  
  
"Race you to the river!" yelled Elrohir taking off on his horse.  
  
"Mindless Elf," Elladan said playfully, taking off after his little brother.

* * *

The voices came nearer. Legolas could make out about six different bodies in the darkness. He could hear the clanking of some metal object. A man came forward and spoke in the common tongue.  
  
"What were you two doing in out forest? The man asked.  
  
"We were not aware that the forest belonged to anyone. We are very sorry for the inconvenience," replied Legolas. "Áva quetë!" he said to Estel. [Do not speak!]  
  
"I have come for what you have stolen from us," said the man. "And I will get it back."  
  
"I am not aware of anything that we may have taken. What are you talking about?" The Elf asked confused.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean!" yelled the man.  
  
"No I don't," argued Legolas, earning himself a punch in the gut. "Mibo orch!" murmured the elf. [Go kiss an orc!]  
  
"What did you say...Elf!?" asked the man, kneeing Legolas is the stomach again.  
  
"Daro!" said Estel. [Stop!]  
  
"So the scum of a human is alive...I thought him dead my mistake. I will have to correct that," the leader said with a smile, turning to his men. "Take the Elf and give him the full tour...then take the human and get him ready. Oh and after your little tour, please make the Elf sees his friend."  
  
Estel and Legolas exchanged glances.  
  
"Áni apsenë!" said Estel. [I am sorry!]  
  
"Lá sangië apsenë" replied Legolas feeling guilty for what ever was about to happen for his friend. [It is not necessary to forgive!]  
  
Two men hauled Aragorn off the floor and made him walk towards the door. Another two men took hold of Legolas and bound his wrists.  
  
"Nai i Valar nauvar as elyë, mellon nin," said Legolas, being hauled away. [May the Valar be with you, my friend.]  
  
"Tenn' enquetielva," replied Estel quietly. [Until we speak again.]  
  
"Devalch moi spleath!" said one man who was supporting Aragorn.  
  
Legolas watched as his friend was hauled off towards a back room.  
  
"Let's go _Elf_..." said a man holding him.

* * *

The woodland price took one step and was painfully reminded of his arrow wound. He tried to stifle a small groan, but it still came out as a whimper. He hoped that they were not going far.  
  
They continued to walk down the hall. The evil men showed the Elf all the objects on the table. The men who helped him, (or sentenced him) to walk told him about each and every individual object and how they have such a good time using them.  
  
"This one, master Elf, is connected to a toe or finger, and this little knob forces the little metal pole into the victim's bone. Does that seem fun to you, _master Elf_?" the man asked spitting out his last two words like they were poison.  
  
"Relosecoor," the Elf replied. [Cowardly dogs.]  
  
"What was that you scum? I didn't quite get that," the man said kicking his leg wound.  
  
Legolas saw spots that usually accompanied his pain. The world spun and a wave of nausea spread over him. With deep breaths he as able to calm the feeling.  
  
Then men continued to explain their other torture devises. Most of the explanations made Legolas sick to his stomach. He was scared for what was happening to Estel.

* * *

Estel thrashed wildly as the men tried to strap him to the table. He was rewarded with numerous blows to his already aching body. The men aimed their blows repeatedly towards his rib cage. The thought that it caused him the most pain. The hit his broken arm and sore shoulder.  
  
Aragorn was in unimaginable pain. He could once again see the awaiting darkness crawl into the edges of his vision. He willed it to come forward and consume him. Another punch to his ribcage fulfilled his wish and he saw no more.

* * *

The twins reached the river in a relatively short amount of time. It was frozen over with ice for it was in the middle of winter. They decided not to trust the thickness of the ice and headed towards the bridge. After they crossed the mighty river they headed out to look for any signs of their missing friends. They quickly came upon a discarded camping area. They searched the rest area for possible signs of the prince of Mirkwood and the future king of Gondor. They found the remains of a fire. The remaining tinder and sticks were situated in Legolas's usual way.  
  
Feeling content on finding their usually companions in mayhem, they set out once again.  
  
"Well so far we haven't run into anything that suggests any trouble," Elrohir observed.  
  
"Yes, that must be a record. Usually we find a dagger or a few orc corpses. Maybe they are ok. Maybe our dreams were just a coincidence," said Elladan quietly.  
  
"I think it a little more than a coincidence for you and me both to dream of either the death of Estel or Legolas. I only hope that our dreams were exaggerated a lot. I do not wish to find them in bad condition like last time," replied Elrohir seriously.  
  
They both remembered the last time they went in search of the two. They had discovered them both on the brink of collapsing. Aragorn was half carrying Legolas. They both had several broken bones. Legolas had suffered a serious head injury and Aragorn had received a few harsh beatings. Both were not aloud to leave the House of Healing for three weeks. Most of that time they were sleeping under a heavy drug that Lord Elrond had provided.

* * *

The two rode on in silence keeping their eyes out for any more signed of their missing companions. The day passed without incident. They settled down for the night. Elrohir decided to take first watch. It was around Midnight when the first sounds were heard. Elrohir went to wake his brother. He told him of the danger waiting in the darkness. They quickly climbed a tree to be able to see their enemy and to increase the time they were able to fire their bows.  
  
The first line of the enemy could be seen.  
  
"Goblins," mumbled Elladan.

* * *

**[TBC]** OOO another cliffie...I must be evil. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and uh...sorry the chapters are so short. 


	9. Battle Won, Battle Begun

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter three because I am too lazy to retype it.  
  
**AU:** Ok...It has been brought to my attention that at the beginning of my authors notes...I have AU...Yes it is supposed to be A/N...Since I am to lazy to go back and change everything AU stands for "Authors Unorganized notes. Hopefully you don't think of me as a total idiot...if you do then you are probable right...Thanks for all the reviews! I woke up this morning (well this after noon) and had nine more e-mails! Here are your review responses...  
  
**Yavie Aelinel**: Yes I now realize that I am a very evil person...and I accept that fact. Welcome to he story!  
  
**Jacquelinestel**: I am glad that you love this story and there will be more Estel torture but I think I will give the Elf a present too.  
  
**Someone Reading**: I am glad that you enjoyed the dream. I had a lot of fun writing that part. I liked how Estel told Legolas that he knew what had to be done too. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
**Crazyrabidfangur101**: Yes I have been told a number of times that I am evil...I think it is beginning to become a compliment. And I am glad that you don't care about the chapter lengths. Welcome to the story.  
  
**HarryEstel**: Ok I'll take you up on your deal. As soon as I update mine you should update yours...I am expecting this to happen...Joking. But I do love your stories. And that was a particularly nasty cliffy I admit.  
  
**Nehima**: I tend to use very short sentences to keep me from rambling. It is rather complicated to explain. But no offence or anything but I didn't find a problem with it when I reread my story after getting your review. It's probably just me...I'll try harder to make longer sentences...but I am not going to promise you anything. Oh and uh...thanks for the constructive criticism. It helps too...  
  
**Celebrean**: YAY I am updating and I am glad that you think this story is really good...by the way...did you enjoy your breakfast?  
  
**ElvenStarofHope**: Thanks for bringing the AU=A/N thing...I was just....stupid...Well Yes you should post that story and I am looking forward to reading it! Thanks for the reviews...  
  
**Anonymous**: I am glad that you enjoyed my story. And there will be more Lego pain...savvy? And I devoted more of the pain to Estel because there are already a lot of Elf pain stories. And I like to be different. Think you will be amazed how different I can be when it comes to the torture parts...or maybe not...thanks for the constructive criticism.  
  
**OK for all those that I missed**: thanks for the reviews. They really help a lot when writing. It inspires me more to write and disobey my 'rents when I am not supposed to be on the pc. That's perfectly fine though, because usually what they say goes in one ear and out the other. Usually when I am being scolded about being on the computer, I am daydreaming about my next chapter...isn't that ironic?  
  
On with the story...

* * *

"How many do you thing there are?" asked Elladan motioning towards the goblins.  
  
"Its hard to say, but I think about thirty," replied Elrohir.  
  
The twins raised their bows and began to pick off their enemy. There were more of the little demons than the brothers thought and they quickly ran out of arrows.  
  
Dropping out of the trees, they grabbed their alternative weapons. Elladan drew his sword, and Elrohir, his long knives. They gave each other an encouraging glance and ran to meet their attackers. Many of them had already been killed with the arrows but there were still a fair amount for the two elves to take down.  
  
Dodge, parry, slash, stab, dodge, parry, slash, stab, and the pattern went on for a long time with few interruptions. Elrohir and Elladan were swiftly gaining ground from the almost defeated creatures, but they were starting to tire. Their swings became more unstable, sometimes not even finding their targets, sometimes stabbing in the wrong place; their movements became slower and less nimble. Many of the goblin weapons were coming to close to the elves bodies, up till now the brothers were not injured, save for a few cuts and bruises.  
  
Elrohir was surrounded on all sides by goblins. He had had no one to cover his back since he was separated from his brother. He knew deep down that something bad was going to happen if they did not stop the battle soon. There were only about twelve of the enemy left, but they were all abnormally huge, making it harder to kill them.  
  
Elladan had his back to a tree which provided at least some protection for his back. He saw that Elrohir had it a little harder than he thought. This twin was surrounded by twice the numbers of goblins that he had to fight. Quickly the elf changed his movements to make his way over to his brother.  
  
"I'm coming," he said to his brother when he saw the elf take a hit from a club.  
  
Elrohir heard his brother but was distracted when the club hit him again. He shoulder pained terribly from it. He saw his brother coming towards him and focused instead on the goblins in hand. Soon it would all be over; soon he would get to stop fighting.  
  
But soon was not soon enough. Before his brother could reach him, Elrohir was clubbed again but this time in the left temple. He saw stars and with another club to his already injured shoulder, he gave himself over the black oblivion.  
  
Elladan saw his brother fall and quickly slayed the goblins around him, making it easier to access his twin. He saw that his brother's shoulder was badly beaten in and the blood from the gash on his temple would need to be stopped soon.  
  
There were only about three goblins left now but when he was momentarily distracted from the battle by his brother's condition, one of the nasty beasts slashed Elladan just above his hip. This immediately drew his mind away from his twin and he focused on killing the last three goblins. With in thirty seconds the vial creatures lied on the ground either missing their heads or having ugly stab wounds in their belly.  
  
Elladan dropped his sword and made his way over to his brother who was now waking up again.  
  
"Elrohir, can you hear me?" asked Elladan quietly praying to the Valar that no serious damage had resulted from club.  
  
"Yes I can hear you, but would you not speak so loud? My head hurts terribly and every thing seems amplified," he replied quietly.  
  
"Not a problem brother." Elladan whispered. "Elrohir I hate to ask you this but we need to get out of here and I need to look at your wounds too. Let me help you up."  
  
"The sooner the better..." murmured the other.  
  
Elladan pulled his twin of the ground to see if he could stand by himself. Elrohir swayed terribly but it was possible.  
  
"Lean on me," offered Elladan. Together the two brothers made their way from the battle ground. They walked for about a mile then sat down to tend to each other's wounds. Elladan gently prodded Elrohir's shoulder. Remarkable, there were no broken bones, but it was dislocated and badly bruised. Elladan quickly relocated hid twin's shoulder and then stitched the gash on his left temple.  
  
"We should find our horses and make our way to find Estel and Legolas, that is unless you want to go home now and wait to go after them again when you feel better," said Elladan with a warm smile.  
  
"No I am not too bad and you don't seem hurt so we can go," replied Elrohir.  
  
Elladan thought about his twin's last comment. _'You don't seem hurt...'_ He hadn't told his brother about the hip wound that was paining him terribly. The dark maroon colored clothing he was wearing was hiding the crimson blood nicely, and the goblin blood was also helping. Elladan had stopped the bleeding and inspected the wound when his brother was not looking though. He didn't think it was that bad.  
  
Elrohir got up off the ground and whistled for their horses. Thankfully they came and were not startled by the earlier battle. Quickly the two mounted and set off again in search of their brother and friend.

* * *

The evil men led Legolas back to his cell but first took him to see his friend. Fear and anger swelled in the young prince's heart when he saw what had become of his friend, who was strapped motionless on the table. There were small puncture wounds all over the human's body, his broken arm was bent at an odd angle, his eye was swollen shut, there were bruises and cuts that covered his entire torso.  
  
The men who were holding Legolas let him go over to his friend who had started to wake up. Estel struggled to open his eyes, opening them to little slits and closing them right away. He managed to open his eyes again and glare at the blurry form above him. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared.  
  
"L-Lego-las?" the human questioned.  
  
"Yes my friend I am here. What did they do to you?" Legolas asked looking at the many puncture wounds that looked like bee stings except bigger.  
  
"Nails I think," the broken form answered with a pain filled groan. His body felt like it was on fire. His ribs hurt like no other, his arm was filled with new throbbing pain, and his head felt like dwarves were mining his skull. Suddenly he could not breathe. He struggled for the little air that he received.  
  
Legolas looked over Estel's broken body and began to panic when his friend started gasp for air. He knew that there was nothing he could do but whisper elfish words to sooth and calm him. The elf stared into the pleading eyes of his pained friend. He saw the cobalt colored eyes start to dull and loose their normal shine. He watched as his friend gasped for air through the pain.  
  
Estel stopped breathing.

* * *

**[TBC]**  
  
I think that may have been one of the nastier cliffies that I have ever left for you guys. But hey I got time and ideas to update! I had my muse from my other story help me. And just I finished this chapter I received word that an unidentified muse had blown itself apart with the fire works last night. Apparently it had thought that the mortar rounds were big apples...oh well...ENJOY!! 


	10. Revive

**Disclaimer:** Now mine wish it was...Belongs to Dr. Tolkien and his family. May he rest in peace. (That is if he never discovered )  
  
**A/N:** Obviously since I am updating, I am back from my camp, which was terrible. And I got in trouble from the leaders, they said that they didn't want me back there another year. Ya...the friggen chicken was still bleeding (literally) and I would not have been surprised if it stood up on the plate and started to friggen cluck... on with the story:

* * *

"Estel!" exclaimed Legolas when he saw the Ranger's eyelids slide shut and the fall of his chest stop. The Elf rushed to find a pulse on the side if the human's neck. It was there but very faint and fading swiftly.  
  
"Oh Valar," whispered Legolas. "Oh Valar what do I do? I am no healer! What do I do?" _'Get him breathing again elf!'_ he thought. _'You have to help him breathe!'  
_  
Gently, Legolas tipped Estel's head back and breathed into his mouth. He watched the human's chest rise and then fall as the air was expelled, but nothing happened after. The elf breathed again with the same results. He continued breathing for his friend and checking his pulse every breath or so. It was steadily growing stronger and Estel's body made more of an attempt to breathe for itself.  
  
After about ten minutes, Legolas stopped breathing for Aragorn and stepped back to watch his chest rise and fall in normal frequencies. Suddenly Legolas felt strong hands latch onto his arms.  
  
"Let's go elf," a man in back of him said.  
  
"NO!" the elf yelled, "I must stay with him! He needs me!" Legolas struggled against his bonds which earned him several kicks and punches to his wounded leg and abdomen.  
  
"I must stay with him!" he screamed when another man made an attempt to get him out of the small room. There were now seven men trying to tear the elf from the Ranger's side. Finally they got his arms bound in back of him and dragged him out of the room into another dark, musty one.  
  
The men untied his hands, only to tie his feet and hang him upside down from one of the many hooks embedded in the ceiling. Legolas struggled against every movement that was made to restrain him which was rewarded with vicious kicks to his fair body. Soon his skin was covered with boot prints and bruises. His calf had started to bleed again from his arrow wound as well as his shoulder. The blood was slowly trickling down his hanging body, and falling in a quiet _pitter-patter_ rhythm.

* * *

Aragorn was floating, or was in the illusion of floating. His body stopped breathing and somehow he realized this. Remarkably, he didn't care. He felt no pain in this new world. Nothing seemed to matter here.  
  
He could hear people around him. He could hear Legolas' frantic voice calling to him. _'Don't be afraid'_ he wanted to say, _'I'm fine here. There is no pain.'_ The words simply would not form in his mouth. He began to panic. His will to comfort his friend over took his mind and he struggled to find out what was wrong with his body. Desperately, he racked his mind for answers as to what was happening. Estel found I hard to think strait. His brain seemed clouded and he felt dizzy. The Ranger felt his friend's mouth latch onto his and force breath into his lungs. It hurt, Oh Valar did it hurt. With every forced breath came the sharp pain of Aragorn's many broken ribs moving. After a few breaths he found it easier to think. His mind became less muddled and he was aware of his surroundings. He knew he was lying down and something was strapped over his wrists and legs. He felt soft hands reach for his neck to find a pulse. Then he felt air being pushed into his lungs again. The human tried to breathe by himself but with little success. Every time the elf forced life giving oxygen into his body, Estel would try to breath for himself before the next helpful puff of air.  
  
Finally he did it. Aragorn began to breathe again.  
  
The next think he was aware of was the yelling that came from the elf as the men dragged him from his side. The Ranger did not want to be along again.

* * *

Elladan whistled for their horses, which loyally came.  
  
"You're sure you didn't get injured in the battle?" Elrohir questioned when he saw how stiffly his brother rose from his side.  
  
"Just a little sore," Elladan lied. In fact, the wound on his hip had started to bleed again and every movement shot fiery stabs of pain through his body, _'I will have to inspect that a little closer when we start riding,'_ he thought. _'If I ride behind Elrohir, he may not notice.'  
_  
Elrohir didn't believe Elladan for a moment. Being twins, Elrohir and Elladan shared a special bond that allowed the two to communicate through feeling alone. And right now that shared felling was one of pain and discomfort.  
  
The brothers mounted their horses and started riding.  
  
After about twenty minutes of riding, Elrohir glanced over his shoulder to his brother who was fiddling with something by his hip. Elladan looked far too pale even for an elf. His hark hair was slightly damp with sweat, and Elrohir could now see that part of his twin's tunic was slightly darker than the rest.  
  
"Elladan, are you sure you are alright?" the younger asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he lied again. He now felt dizzy, abnormally hot for such a cold day, and his whole left side was burning. "How are you fairing?"  
  
"Well in truth, my head fells like it is going to explode and my shoulder fells like it was clubbed by an orc," answered Elrohir playfully.  
  
"That's because it was clubbed by an orc you dim witted elf," replied Elladan with a playful smirk.  
  
"You should always tell if you are injured after a battle," Elladan mimicked in Elrond's voice before giving his twin _"the look."  
_  
Elladan broke out in a fit of laughter that made him even dizzier. Suddenly they world spun and he stopped laughing to try to get a hold on the swirling forms.  
  
Elrohir stopped laughing when he saw the bewildered look come across his brother's features.  
  
"Elladan?" he asked concerned.  
  
The world wouldn't stop moving. He urgent his horse to a stop and took a deep breath then shut his eyes. He opened them again only to find that everything spun faster. Losing his balance on his horse, he fell to the ground.  
  
"Elladan!" Elrohir exclaimed when he saw his twin fall. He quickly dismounted and rushed over to the still form of his brother.  
  
"Elladan! Elladan please move or say something. Anything at all!"  
  
Elrohir tried to turn his twin onto his back unaware that he was putting his hand exactly where the wound hurt most.  
  
Elladan screamed at the sudden pressure on his hip. His eyes snapped open to see his brother kneeling over him with a very concerned face.  
  
Elrohir immediately pulled away when he heard his brother's shriek of pain. His hand came away drenched in blood.  
  
"Oh Elladan! Valar, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Just a scratch," mumbled Elladan.  
  
"Probably not! You are pale and clammy, that is defiantly not from a mere scratch!" mothered Elrohir.  
  
"I'm fine," Elladan said coldly trying yet failing to stand.  
  
"Look at you! You're bleeding all over the place and you can't even get onto your feet! Don't tell me you are fine because it is clear that you aren't!"

"Elrohir, help me up," Elladan pleaded.  
  
"Not until you let me see your wound!"  
  
"Just help me up 'Ro!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine," said Elladan trying once again to stand and this time succeeding. He took one step and then another. On his third step he yelped, grabbed his side and sank to one knee.  
  
"Let me look at your wound 'Dan," Elrohir said quietly yet forcefully.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Elladan took his tunic off to reveal a blood soaked silk undershirt. Quickly unbuttoning that shirt he shed it from his back. Then he looked for himself to see how bad the wound was. It was indeed not just a scratch.  
  
"Valar, I didn't think it was that bad," said Elladan astounded.  
  
"Oh Elladan!" the younger twin sighed. "I need to stop the bleeding. I fear you are loosing too much blood."  
  
He retrieved a good amount of bandages from his horse and made his way back to where his twin was sitting. Gently, he pushed the bandages onto Elladan's hip. Ignoring the pained hiss from the other elf, he applied pressure.  
  
**[TBC]  
**  
Ok well there you go. I got home and updated. Did you like it? I like this chapter and don't worry I wrote lots of Legolas angst to come. But you have to wait for the next chapter. There have been so many reviews lately that I am not able to answer all of them so here you go!  
  
**Celebrean:** Geez...are you ok? I am glad that you enjoyed last chapter and how was that for a breathing recovery?  
  
**Iccle Fairy:** Well that's good you realized that breathing is an important thing to o especially to live...but how did you realize that? I am glad that you think I am evil and that you enjoyed the chapter. Oh how I loov being EVIL!  
  
**Moralinde:** No I would never Kill Aragorn that would just be plain mean. Well I wouldn't kill him now anyways....And as for the best person in Middle Earth...Is neck and neck between him and Leggie...don't ask...  
  
Well That's all folks...Hope you enjoyed and remember to tell me what you think...oh and if you are just going to say that the story sucks then you can not bother and just come to my house to kiss my ass...pardon my French... TTFN! [_runs off with Legolas and Estel]_


	11. Still Thriving, Still Surviving

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Wish I did...  
  
**A/N:** Ok I would like to ask you guys what you really seriously think about my story...both of them have gotten rather nasty reviews that I have even removed from the review board. If you have just insults to say then I would appreciate it if you would just not review. I really don't care if I loose readers...especially ones who just trash the story. I like constructive criticism but lets get real here...Its friggen not gunna be friggen published by some big hot shot...ok....if you have a problem with it you should remember that some of us that are writing are just kids. It's not like I specialize in the after effects of torture. Please take this note seriously and here is the next chapter...

* * *

Legolas was hanging for about five minutes before he became really dizzy from the blood rush. His upside down world spun making him see abnormal colors. The elf closed his eyes to subside the wave of nausea that washed over him. He heard the door open and four sets of heavy foot steps enter. There were voices speaking in the strange new language and then the crack of a whip.  
  
"What were you doing in our forest?" asked the apparent leader.  
  
"Passing thought to Rivendell," Legolas answered truthfully.  
  
"No lying! Selvant moi Latchtievi!" the leader said.  
  
The first whip fell and tour into the elf's fir skin. Legolas could feel his skin being literally ripped away by things attached to the ends of the whip. He bit back his cry of agony when another lashing fell.  
  
"Every," _whip_ "Time" _whip_ "You lie" _whip_ "The number" _whip_ "Of lashings" _whip_ "Will increase" _whip_. "I'll ask you again...what were you two doing in our forest?"  
  
"My answer remains the same for it is the truth," replied the pained prisoner.  
  
"Wrong answer elf! Tsemtapi moi Latchatievi, fifteen lashes."  
  
The lashes fell over his stomach, back, arms, legs, and face. H whole body bore the evidence of his torture. Legolas could feel the new stings which turned into terrible throbs. He could feel the blood dripping out of his many new lacerations. The elf muffled a cry of pain as another whip hit his fair face. The elf had counted the lashings up till now, four more to go.  
  
He wondered how Aragorn was doing. He wondered if Estel was still breathing. Hopefully the ranger was still alive: still thriving to survive. He remembered when one hunt they had gone on when Estel was about nineteen.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_Legolas fell another two orcs and noticed that the battle was almost over. He had only a few wounds, none of which were life threatening. There was a deep slash one his thigh but that was the worst. By how well Estel was fighting, the elf could tell that he was not in any danger of collapsing from some physical problem.  
  
As he was surrounded by the enemy, Legolas did not realize the orc by the tree line in back of him draw his bow back and aim for the elf. But Estel did.  
  
At the last moment, Estel had launched himself towards Legolas to plow him out of the way of the arrow that would have hit him in the heart and probably kill him. Legolas had fallen into an orc who had his sword raised. The sword ended up slashing a mighty fine gash on Legolas' side. The arrow had hit Estel on his right side. It went all the way though his right arm and then into his torso, pinning his sword arm to his body.  
  
Legolas hadn't realized that his friend had saved his life until after the remaining orcs were killed. He walked back to where Estel was lying to find that his dear friend was bleeding heavily and unconscious. And to make matters worse, they were far from home, with out horses, it was very cold, and their healing supplies were very limited.  
  
By the time they had reached Rivendell, Estel was sick with a high fever, and Legolas was barely able to stand. Elrond had rushed over to the two just as Legolas' strength had given out.  
  
When the elf had woken up, three days had passed. He immediately rushed out of his room to Estel's. Elrohir had tried to stop him, even tried to force him to stay in his bed. A quick punch to Elrohir's stomach had silenced him, giving Legolas the time he needed to get around the elf and out the door.  
  
Legolas had barged into Estel's room to find Elladan and Elrond speaking with the wounded Human. Elrond immediately asked what Legolas was doing out of bed and how he had gotten past Elrohir. Legolas just stood there and smiled down at his friend. Just knowing that he was alive as good enough for him. But now since he was awake and aware...he hurt. The wound on his side hurt something awful and he felt really dizzy. Just as he was about to collapse, he was pulled down onto Estel's bed and told that the orc blade that had slashed him on his side had been poisoned. He was told that Estel was sick from the cold when they arrived and barely made it. He was told that the human had saved his life by plowing into him.  
  
[End flash back]

* * *

_  
Legolas could not let his friend die. He had to stay strong. They both had taken hurts in trying to save each other from certain death. Now was his turn to stay strong and get through this. He knew that he needed to get Aragorn home to his Ada.  
  
Through all of his pain and thoughts, he heard the leader ask him another question. It was different from the first one. Legolas didn't answer. He heard the evil man speak to his minions and then elf heard someone leave.  
  
There the elf hung waiting for his next torture session. The man appeared again and asked Legolas another question. He could depict a few words from the question: _where, stolen, return_.  
  
When he didn't reply, a burning sensation spread through his left shoulder, with it came pain so great that Legolas could not hold back his cry. The evil men seemed to find the fair being's pain humorous. Cold laughter filled the dark, cramp, stone room.  
  
Beads of swear formed on Legolas' brow and slowly they dripped from his head while he fought to keep his grip on cautiousness. He knew that if he closed his eyes he could very well not wake up again to see Estel. He lost his fight when the scolding pain shot through his other shoulder sending him into the welcomed black oblivion.  
  
The men went about poking and burning their prisoner's body with the hot sharp poker that they had retrieved from the fire. Then they cut the elf from the ropes that hung him from the ceiling and left him on the cold stone floor, bleeding, suffering, and unaware if anything.

* * *

Slowly his eyes fluttered open to reveal a worn ceiling and cracked stone walls. He felt waver upon waves of pain rage inside his body with ever breath he took. Estel wondered why Legolas wasn't at his side holding his hand waiting for him to return to the light like every other time he was wounded. Aragorn tried to remember what had brought him to this obvious underground dwelling. His thoughts and memories seemed scrambled.  
  
His head throbbed and his whole body ached. Suddenly his head cleared and his memories come flooding back to him. The intensity of the situation made him gasp which reminded him of his shattered ribs. Now remembering what had indeed happened he feared about what had happen to Legolas.  
  
Slowly, Aragorn checked to see if he could move all of his limbs. The movements brought him great pain but it was possible. Carefully, Estel tried to sit up on the table he was on but found that he was still strapped to the surface. There was nothing he could do but wait there for his next visit from their captures.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Elrohir took the towel off Elladan's wound. He could tell he would have to stitch the deep gash as soon as he made sure that there was no poison...fortunately it was clean. Elladan knew that he would need stitches for his wound but he still hated the needles that are used for sewing the wound.  
  
"Valar Elladan," started Elrohir, "it went all the way to the bone! How could you not have told me about this?! How could you hide something like this from me?! When Ada finds out...!"  
  
"Elrohir, do you think you could stop ranting and stitch it up already?" Elladan interrupted wearily.  
  
"Fine!" said Elrohir sharply threading the needle and pushing it though Elladan's skin for the first stitch. "We can't continue out search like this. We're not that far from home. Let's go back and retrieve more people to aid us."  
  
"Sounds good. We have to hurry though. I have a feeling that Estel and Legolas are not in good shape."  
  
After Elrohir was done with the stitching, they mounted their horses and went home, unaware that they were not even three hundred from the entrance to their missing friend and brother's prison.

* * *

Heavy foot steps were heard coming to towards the cell room. The click of a key sounded as it was put in the lick and shortly the door opened. Estel tried to turn his head but even the smallest movement brought him great pain. He felt as if small daggers were repeatedly being plunged into his flesh every time he moved or breathed. Aragorn waited for the man to come to him but instead, the man grabbed a hot poker from the fire and exited the room.  
  
Estel settled down again and tried to figure out how bad he was wounded. He could tell that his broken arm had come out of his splint and had become even worse. He could feel that he had many bruises that covered his arms, legs, and torso, but nothing else seemed broken.  
  
As he was drifting off again to the world of dreams, he heard a shrill scream. There was no mistaking who that scream had come from. It was Legolas' scream when the poker entered his body for the first time.  
  
_"Legolas!"_ Estel tried to call out but it was no more than a croak. Estel could hear laughter and then all went silent. What kind of condition was his friend in?  
  
**[TBC]  
**  
I think that this was my longest chapter of the actual story so um...Ya...since I am not in the best of moods, I will not be answering reviews...If I get nice reviews I may change my mind...


	12. Unexpected Healing

**Disclaimer:** No don't own it...If I did then I wouldn't be writing it...don't sue!

**A/N:** Ok I guess I over reacted with the whole flamer thing...I was already in a bad mood because of my brothers so I have to say _"I'm sorry."_ Aye I tend to over react and then I seem childish so thank you guys for setting me strait with the reviews...and I will try harder to figure out after effects of the torture, savvy? Well Since you guys have seen a part of my darker spoiled side then I have to say _"I'm sorry"_ again because I don't feel like answering the reviews...but thanks for sending them. Yuppers hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Estel felt someone untie his bonds that strapped him to the table he was lying on. Then he felt himself being lifted down and set on the floor. He was then aware of being dragged carefully into another room. It had an odd aroma about it, very different from the others. Estel tried to open his eyes to figure where he was now. He felt hands race along his body, probing his ribs, arm, and the many puncture wounds.

His eyes fluttered open, and beheld the sight above him. Someone was leaning over him smiling. It was a woman. Estel stared in wonder and thought to himself what she was doing.

The woman saw the confusion in his eyes and whispered something in Common Tongue.

"It's alright, your safe for right now," she said quietly.

Estel wanted to reply, even tried to but did not succeed before another wave of unconsciousness took over him.

Legolas recieved the same gentel treatment but he was not aware of any of it, which was probably a good thing since his many welts and lacerations were being dragged along the floor. The women dragged him to the same room of Estel, and set him not even three feet away from the Human. The women went about tending to the two's wounds and hurts. One woman with short red hair, gasped when she washed the lacerations on the elf's back and stomach. The skin around where the whip had struck had been ripped away and the gashes were clogged with dirt and grime and would soon become infected if not treated properly. She called for water and a specific herb and went to work on the fair body.

Remarkably the stab wounds from the hot poker look worse then they really were. They did not penetrate too deeply and the skin around there it entered was burnt which kept it from bleeding too badly. They still needed to be stitched though. As a woman with long brown hair threaded a needle, she thought about what would happen when the men would do when the got back from hunting. With that last dreaded thought, she plunged the needle into the elf's fair skin for the first stitch. Thankfully the elf reacted to the small prick. Up till now he had resembles someone who was already dead.

Legolas was aware of the needle being pushed into his skin, and he tried to move away from it. Slowly he tried to make his way back to the light. When he was close to waking, he dreaded ever trying because he was reminded of the pain. Just when he was about to surrender to the welcoming darkness, he remembered the close call with Estel and forced his eyes to open. What he saw confused him.

* * *

Elrohir and Elladan had ridden all through the day and night to reach Rivendell so they could retrieve help and set out again to search for their missing friend and brother. When they had reached the gates Elrond was the first to greet them.

"Did you find them?" the lord asked immediately.

"Hello Ada, nice to see you again too. Yes we are fine except you need to look at Elladan's side, and no we did not find them," replied Elrohir.

"Why what happened to Elladan?" asked Elrond switching into Healer mode. "What happened to you two?" he said when he noticed the bruises on Elrohir's head.

"Uh...we had a..." started Elrohir.

"A run in with..." continued Elladan.

"Goblins," they said together.

Elrond stared at his identical sons dumbfounded. He wasn't aware that goblins roamed so close to Rivendell. "Are you two both alright?" he asked finally.

"Let's discuss it once we go inside," suggested Elrohir.

Elrond noticed the seriousness of Elrohir's tone and followed his sons into the palace, noting Elladan's stiff gait. The lord became even more worried when the twins headed, not to the library, but towards the House of Healing. He almost panicked when the two willingly sat on two white beds for their father to inspect them. Elrond stood in between his two sons trying to decide which one was in the worst shape, when Elrohir spoke up again.

"Ada, see to Elladan first, I'm worried that his wound may be infected."

Elladan stiffly tried to take off his tunic without ripping the stitches on his laceration. It proved a hard task, and Elrond noticing this, helped him. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be but it was indeed infected, but not badly. Taking some choice herbs, Elrond undid the untidy stitched and cleaned the wound. Elladan hissed in pain as the cool cloth that was used for cleaning, touched the tender skin.

"How do you two and the other two always seem to run into trouble?" asked Elrond almost to himself.

Knowing what would happen if they argued, the twin kept their mouths shut.

"Ada, we need to go out again to find Estel and Legolas," said Elladan between clenched teeth as his father stitched him back up.

"Not right now you two won't!" Elrond answered. The twins rolled their eyes and Elrohir took up the conversation.

"We know we are in no condition to go right now that is why we came back."

Elrond finished up with Elladan and then turned to Elrohir. "What ails you my son?"

"Ro was clubbed in the head and likewise in the shoulder which was dislocated," answered Elladan hastily, gaining a hateful look from Elrohir.

Elrond sighed and checked the younger twin for a concussion, thankfully there was none. Then he looked at Elrohir's left shoulder and gasped. His son's shoulder was decorated in a fine assortment of colors ranging from a dark black to a bright purple. Elrond was almost scared to touch it fearing it would cause his son great pain.

"It's alright Ada. It looks worse than it really is," said Elrohir.

Elrond did not respond but took a healing salve and delicately rubbed it over the elf's shoulder. The salve would hopefully bring down the minor swelling and numb his shoulder for some time.

Elrohir tried his best not to flinch, for it would cause his father to feel guilty. The shoulder did indeed hurt but he did not want to show it. Their father seemed to be troubled which was reasonable now that they had no idea where Estel and Legolas were or what condition they were in. once their father was done treating them, they asked if they could gather a few soldiers and go after the missing beings in the morning, which wasn't far away.

"We will see how you two are in the morning and if you are well enough, I will gather Glorfindel and a few trusted soldiers and we will all go after them," was the reply they received from their father before he shooed them off to their room for a few hours of sleep, which the two gratefully accepted.

* * *

Legolas looked at the woman leaning over him stitching up the wound on his left shoulder. The woman, now seeing that the elf was awake, leaned back so that the elf could see her fully. She was a young brunette with soft green eyes. Legolas look up questioningly at her. Then remembering why he tried to come towards the light, he slowly turned his head to find out where his friend was.

"Don't worry," a gentle voice sounded, "he is right here beside you. You are safe here for a time."

One woman moved Legolas's hand gently to meet one of Estel's.

"Who are you?" asked the elf quietly, wondering why the women were helping them.

"I am Cordanie. The blonde tending to you friend is Sariah, the red head at your other side is Plairia, and the dark haired one at the table is Maddelie. Do not trouble yourself with thoughts of what is to come."

Legolas felt Estel stir beside him. He heard a small whimper as the man returned to consciousness.

"Estel?"

"Legolas," came the quiet reply.

"How do you fare mellon nin?" croaked Legolas.

"I'm fine," came the expected answer.

"Stubborn human, how are you really?"

"In truth, I wish I was still unconscious."

"Likewise, I am glad to hear your voice again," said Legolas very softly.

* * *

**[TBC]**

That seemed like a very natural place to stop...and there were no cliffies so ya...I'm doing a good job with that this time. I have to warn you readers...I will not be home again until Sunday...I am going camping with my family...hopefully the food will be better than my last camp experience. And I would like to apologize once again for really seriously over reacting. I would also like to thank all the people who, in their reviews, told me that I need to calm down. My computer is seriously being a pain in the butt so I will leave you guys now. Thanks again for the gentle words on how I am really over reacting and acting younger than I am...remember R&R and if you are going to flame...tell me how I can make it better...See I can be nice and understanding_...hides shotgun and runs away._


	13. A Journey Continued

**Disclaimer:** Anyone who thinks that my writing accompanies the brilliant work of JRR Tolkien and that I could possible own something so brilliant...is in need of severe mental help!

**_Special thanks to HarryEstel for beta-ing this chapter for me while my regular beta was out of town! Thanks!_**

**IMPORTANT A/N:** _It seems that I am in need of explaining a lot of stuff in my story so here it goes (courtesy of Aislynn Crowdaughter's review)  
I guess you can consider this story in the genre of angst/action/adventure/parody/humor.  
Aragorn has not yet gone out with the rangers so he is still young. I would say about nineteen (correct me if he was with the rangers by then.)  
I didn't mean that Estel was wounded by a wolf "claw" for say...I meant paw.  
The human town was made up and located somewhere near Rivendell so you will not find it on a Tolkien map.  
The torture...well I just plain suck at that. You will find out a little more about the evil men and what they want in this chapter.  
Elladan and Elrohir needed to be reminded to bring a blanket because Elrond is a worry wart for his youngest son in this story and he can't help himself.  
When Legolas and Estel are hiding in the trees and the "leaves" are hiding them from the men it is winter....I now realize that. So now the trees are evergreens and have lots of pine needles. And the foot steps leading to the trees just aided the evil men in finding them. It was sorta a mad rush to find a hiding spot.  
Oh and the trees...they are extra special and observe what happens in their forest and what happens around the villages. They see what happens when an elf or human walks into an inn. And they observe the behaviors of the men in the forest to judge whether they are bad or good. I took the liberty of changing that to meet the needs of this total waste of space that some people call a story.  
The stories that I post in the future will be written out in a note book and then transferred to the computer. I find that my writing is significantly better if I write it then type it. So you only have to bear this horrible writing for a little while longer because I have a feeling that our two trouble makers will be saved soon.

* * *

_  
In the morning the twins, Elrond, Glorfindel and seven other warriors set out into the cold land to search for the two missing souls. They rode at a moderate pace so that they could cover more ground without their horses tiring. Elrond kept shooting glances back at his sons to make sure they were faring well. He hoped that the glances would go unnoticed. Predictably, his hopes failed.  
  
"Mellon nin, if you keep looking back at them they are sure to notice sooner or later," said Glorfindel quietly.  
  
"It's too late for that to go unnoticed, Glorfy," said Elladan with a chuckle.  
  
"We have noticed for some time that he keeps looking at us strangely," Elrohir said.  
  
"In fact we were just talking about how much of a worry wart Ada is about us sometimes," said the two together.  
  
"I am not a worry wart! It's not my fault that all of my sons and Legolas, who could be considered my son as well given how much he is with us, are accident prone!" said Elrond with a smirk.  
  
"We are not accident prone!" said the twins in unison.  
  
"It's not our fault that we attract trouble like flowers attract bees!" stated Elrohir. Elrond just sighed and thought about when his children were young and he didn't have to worry about them. Sure, they had fallen out of trees and pulled meaningless pranks around the house, but they never really injured themselves. He missed those days, but then again, he didn't have Estel then.  
  
The twins went back to their conversation that Elrond had started to eavesdrop on. It was amazing how many meaningless things that Elladan and Elrohir could discuss. Everything from a rotten apple to the left front molar of a dragon's mouth! The rest of the company fell into silence as they continued to tread through the snow.

* * *

He could here commotion outside the room that he and Legolas occupied. The women had since finished tending to their numerous wounds. Aragorn had passed out from the pain about half way through their ministrations; there had been some nails that were still embedded in his body. The women were still worried that he may had received lead poisoning form them.  
  
Estel tried to look around to find Legolas, but couldn't turn his head very much because of the pain that it awoke. He instead tried to call out for the elf.  
  
"Legolas?" came his weak rough voice.  
  
"I am here," replied the elf quietly. The tending of his wounds was not as painful for he did not have nails in his body, but it took a good amount of time and stung like no other. He too had passed out, but from weariness more than pain.  
  
"Can you hear what is going on out there?" asked Estel.  
  
Legolas listened to the conversations that were going on out side the room. He couldn't hear much, just snitches of things.  
  
"We need to find it! They have to have it somewhere!" he heard someone say. It seemed odd to him that they spoke in common tongue because when he had heard them talk before they used the strange language that he had first heard in the forest.  
  
"They aren't even conscious right now so it is useless to interrogate them now," came a feminine voice. Then everything fell silent.  
  
Legolas relayed the words to Aragorn and then they decided that it was best to pretend that they were still unconscious, which wasn't too hard for they were still very weary and Estel even managed to go to sleep. Legolas wasn't as fortunate. He still was awake and couldn't even manage to close his eyes for too long. The anticipation wouldn't let him. He wondered what the men were talking about. What had they been accused of stealing? Why was it so important?  
  
After a while he heard a door creak open and soft footsteps entered. He tried to look around to see who had entered. It was one of the women who had helped them. He seemed to recall her name. Not being one hundred percent sure, he guessed at her name.  
  
"Maddelie?" he croaked hoping that he had remembered the right name.  
  
"Yes?" Maddelie replied.  
  
"Why did you help us?"  
  
"It is what we women do here. The men still needed you alive so that they could interrogate you."  
  
"Why are we here? What are we accused of stealing?" asked Legolas.  
  
"You are accused of stealing a very important religious statue. It had been missing for some while."  
  
"Why do the men think that we stole it?"  
  
"About two moon cycles ago, a dark haired man and another lean being, broke into one of our temples and stole a religious shrine that was coated in gold. On their escape, they were spotted by a few men and murdered two of our children."  
  
Legolas contemplated this. A dark haired man and a lean being had stolen a shrine. Aragorn had dark hair. He had a lean body. 'Of course. It was just our dumb luck. Why does Estel have to have dark hair? Is it that the Valar has a sick sense of humor or is it fate?' Such thoughts as these ran through his head. It all seemed rather odd. He had never even been in this portion of the woods. He was sure that Estel would never even try to steal something that some other group worshiped.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas whispered. He received no reply but felt as the woman lifted his head before a warm bitter liquid streamed down his through. Almost immediately some of his pain dulled. He stole another glance at Aragorn and noticed something that made him worry. Estel's face was covered in a thick sheet of sweat, and he looked slightly green. Maddelie seemed to notice this too for she quickly left calling for one of the other women.  
  
Legolas heard two sets of footsteps hurrying towards the room. Cordanie entered with Maddelie close on her heals. She took one look at Estel and started to name off a list of herbs that she would need. She cut off one of the human's bandages and looked at one puncture wound. It had a green-brown tinge to it.  
  
The next words she said disturbed Legolas greatly as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Lead poisoning," Cordanie whispered.

* * *

**[TBC]**  
  
This has got to be my shortest chapter yet...I am so sorry! I had the worst spell of writers block. I think my muse died too because she hasn't helped much at all! All she does is play with my brother's toy army men. Then, she leaves the stupid plastic things all over my room for me to step on! Well thanks for the reviews but I am sorry to say that I can only reply to a few of them right now.  
  
**Aislynn Crowsdaughter:** I hope that my explanation up at the start explained more stuff. Thanks for pointing all that out for me. And I just got done reading "The Legolas Story" I hadn't read it before. Thanks again...  
  
**Marbienl:** For some reason I never received your review for chapter nine in my inbox. I went back and read it. It was very funny! Thanks for reviewing; I always like your reviews!  
  
**Everyone else:** Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	14. Illness

**Disclaimer:** _**Alright I admit it...I don't own anything...only the OC's...and I did not make any money off of this.**_

**A/N:** Yeah! I finally posted another chapter to this story! I am so sorry that it is taking me so long! Maybe with school starting I will have more time to write...believe it or not...I tend to get bored in my classes...maybe this will keep me awake...

**A/N2:** My neighbor's stupid dog bit my hand this morning so typing this has been...interesting...yeah...eleven stitches...ouch...stupid dog! Luckily my dad is the CEO at the hospital so it didn't take forever to get in there and then out again.

**A/N3:** Thanks to Aranna Undomiel for beta-ing this chapter.** THANK YOU**

On to the story...

* * *

Something was tugging him from his dark painless oblivion. Something was moving beside him. Curious, Legolas made his way back to the waking world. He opened his brilliant eyes, momentarily confused as to where he was. Now that he was awake, the elf wanted to figure out what had lured him from his peaceful state. He was unprepared for what greeted him.

"Aragorn!" he cried. The human was gripped in a powerful series of muscle spasms. In a sudden adrenaline rush, Legolas sat up and grabbed hold of his companion's legs, trying to still him before he injured himself further.

"Strider! Hear me! Someone! Help!" the elf yelled frantically. Legolas murmured in elfish trying to sooth his friend. But it did not seem to help in any way. "Someone! Cordanie! Help!" He felt as if his pleas were reaching deaf ears. Soon he heard footsteps quickly approaching the room that he and Estel occupied. The door burst open and Cordanie swiftly moved to assist the elf. She grasped the other carefully by the shoulders to keep him on the ground. Soon the spasms stopped and the woman moved silently to a table and began to mix and crush herbs. Legolas sat on the floor in stunned silence. His adrenaline had begun to wane, leaving his body unbelievably wearied. Slowly, he lay on his back ever careful of his many welts and lacerations that decorated his fair skin.

Cordanie returned with a potion to give to Estel.

"What is that?" the elf said almost harshly.

"It is a potion to help with the poison that runs in his veins. Do not worry. I do not wish to poison him. If you two were meant to die already, then you would not even be here," she replied with a hint of disgust.

"What kind of poison?"

"Lead poisoning, you saw us tend to his wounds and pull out the nails. Humans can be poisoned by the metal if it is left in the body for too long," she said gently lifting the other's head and pouring the liquid slowly down his throat. Aragorn, by reflex, swallowed the concoction.

"How will this illness affect him?" Legolas asked worriedly. He seemed to remember the woman whispering what was wrong with Estel before he passed out, but in his surprise to find his best friend, nay, his brother in that condition, it had escaped his mind.

"There are many different things that could happen," Cordanie started, putting the cup down. "He could suffer from memory loss, anxiety attacks, abdominal pains, you already know muscle spasms, loss of appetite, sleep disturbance, and those are just a few. You will have to be gentle with your words and actions. Many people who suffer from lead poisoning act hostile and anti-social."

Legolas sat and pondered this new information. It amazed him that humans were susceptible to something like this. It made him wonder if elves could get lead poisoning. It was an illness, yes, but it was not a regular one. Lead had to get into the subject's body for that person to get lead poisoning. Legolas made a mental note to ask Lord Elrond the next time he spoke with him. That is...if there was a next time.

"Can you cure it?" Legolas whispered.

The woman paused before answering. "In his state...I will do all I can."

This reply did nothing to calm the elf, who was now beside himself with worry. "But...if...what..." he trailed off, not able to find the words for his question.

"Call me if his condition changes," said Cordanie getting up to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I am going to my family. Believe it or not elf, you are not the only one here. There are other things that I must tend to. I will not be far," she said coldly.

Legolas sat in silence thinking to himself once again. His mind drifted to thoughts of Mirkwood and his own family. The trees would be covered in a sparkling blanket of snow this time of year. The elflings would be building snow-elves and having snowball fights, which he would on occasion join. His father would be preparing for Winter Solstice. Legolas briefly wondered if he would be in Imladris for the celebration. Either place was fine with him. It felt as if he had two families, because Lord Elrond treated him as one of his own children and the twins were his best friends. Estel...Estel was his brother. Nothing could separate them. Not even death, for if Aragorn died, Legolas was sure to follow.

Beside him, Estel stirred in his sleep. Legolas stared contently at his face to see if he was waking. Estel's silver eyes opened along with a groan.

"Estel, mellon nin," said Legolas.

"Legolas?" the human croaked.

"Ha maer tíra le echui mellon nin," said the elf allowing himself to slip into his own tongue. "Sut car le matha?" _[It is good to see you awake my friend. How do you feel?]_

"Like I have been stabbed by a thousand needles and then thrown into a fire," Estel's scratchy voice said with a groan.

"I can imagine."

"How long was I out for?"

"I do not know. It is hard to tell for I can not see the sun or any other part of nature," said the elf with a sigh.

"It seems odd to me that we are kept here against our will and we have not a clue what we have done to receive this treatment," said Aragorn somewhat testily.

_'I haven't told him yet!'_ thought Legolas. "We have been accused of stealing a religious relic. It apparently was stolen by a man with dark hair and another man with a lean body. The perpetrators also killed two of the village children. Maddelie said that the statue was coated in...Are you alright?" Legolas stopped as he saw the bewildered look on his friend's face turn to one of pain. There became a green tinge to the man's face around his mouth.

"I'm going to be sick," said the human, quickly trying to roll over onto his side so he would not retch all over himself.

Legolas' eyes widened and he tried his best to help his friend situate himself. Estel got horribly sick and Legolas called for Cordanie. It did not take long for the woman to arrive. She waited for the man to finish his business, the whole time wondering how he had this much content in his stomach; and then made a potion for him to drink.

Legolas turned questioning eyes on the woman.

"Be at peace elf. 'Tis only something to help with the sickness. Drink," she said to Legolas and Estel.

The human drank the foul tasting concoction and murmured his thanks to the woman as she left. He lay his head back down onto the floor and turned it as much as he could towards the elf. The sudden sickness had left him very tired and weak in more ways than just his stomach.

"That was interesting. Is there anything else you wish to tell me before I fall back into darkness?" he croaked playfully.

"Sleep well. I will be here when you wake," the Legolas said with a half strained smile. He watched as the human closed his eyes and fell asleep before letting his own eyes glaze over in the elfish world of dreams.

* * *

Glorfindel and Elrohir were told to scout ahead of the group for any dangers. They were close to the place where the twins had been attacked by the goblins. Glorfindel suddenly stopped. He motioned for Elrohir to be extremely quiet before leaping into a tree and peering out over the land beyond the forest. His eyes spotted two forms moving across the snowy land. Even from this distance, the elf could tell that the two were human, children to be exact. They were giggling and playing on their way.

"What is it?" called Elrohir quietly from the ground. He was not able to climb the tree for his arm was bound tightly across his chest to keep his injured shoulder from moving.

"Two children, human. Let us get closer. Maybe we could listen in on their conversation."

"Do you really think that we could learn the location of Legolas and Estel from two children?" asked Elrohir with much doubt.

"Between living with you, your brothers, and Legolas, I have begun to think that anything is possible."

The two quietly edged closer to the two children who were frolicking close to the trees, giving the elves a place to conceal themselves.

"Tredal stop! Mommy said that we can't go into the forest!" said the little girl.

"Gilly, do you listen to everything that mommy says?" said the boy.

"No, but mommy said that we have to be very careful. Especially while the two bad people are there."

"Why do you say they are bad? They didn't look bad. They looked like they were confused. That one looked like he was going to die."

"Mommy said they were bad. So did daddy. I don't like to disobey daddy," said the girl with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Let's go back home. It's starting to get cold," said the boy. "Mommy will wonder where we are."

With those words, the two children turned and left. Glorfindel gave a look that said_ "I told you so"_ to Elrohir who stared in amazement.

"We need to tell Ada. They may be talking about Legolas and Estel. They sounded like the two were hurt. We need to tell Ada," said Elrohir almost frantically.

"Calm down. We will get to them," said Glorfindel turning to go back to the rest of the company.

* * *

**[TBC]**

I had originally planned for our two loved ones to be found...but I spent too much time on the part with Estel and Legolas. Sorry...I would have written more still...but my hand is really starting to hurt so here you go...enjoy.

**Joslin:** Don't worry...they will be found next chapter...maybe...it depends...

**Iccle Fairy:** That summed it up perfectly!

**Aragornwriter:** Thank you so much! I really love your stories! And I am glad that you like mine. Ya I know I shouldn't put myself down...I was in a really negative mood...

**Moralinde:** Never again...no...I will never again put myself down...at the start of the chapter at least...jk

**Marbienl:** STUPID FFnet GLITCHES!!! Maybe I should use a blow torch and um...help with those problems...yes that will work...[evil laughter] [thunder claps] Something in their blood...yes maybe...we know that Estel has lead in his blood now...yes...vicious circle...I agree...just luck...kinda the same scenario...I guess yes it is...lead poisoning...you know I spent like an hour researching on the internet on the effects of lead poisoning. Why would the men be speaking in common tongue...you know...seriously...I haven't even figured that out yet...

**Crazyrabidfangurl01:** You stories cold never be bad.

**Everyone else:** Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

_Mornflower: Well that's it for now...Morn out!_


	15. Alone

**_Disclaimer: sadly...I do not own anything...nope nothing...anything at all...no characters...no places...no races...nothing..._**

**A/N: Yeah! I made the basketball team...that means that on our b-ball trips to Petoskey, Michigan and what not, I will have lots of time to write these stories...well on the bus at least. So...yes...I am hoping to be able to update sooner that I have usually done. But as you can see...I am now very busy so I may not be able to live up to that word there.**

_There are some gruesome images so if you are a little queasy, you have been warned._

Once again...I send my thanks to_ Aranna Undomiel_ for beta-ing this.

* * *

Glorfindel and Elrohir quickly made their way back to their company. They quickly spotted Elrond and confronted him with the news.

"Ada, we spotted two young human children making their way back home. We listened in on their conversation. It seems that they know of two people who are prisoners in their village. One of the children said to the other that he thought that one of them was about to die. Ada, I think it is Legolas and Estel."

Elrond thought about his for a moment. _Could it really be Estel and Legolas?_ "It's worth a try. We will track these children to their village and see for ourselves whether or not it is the two," he said loud enough for the whole group to hear. "We must make haste. I feel that time is against us."

Elladan shot a worried look at his father who did not notice it. Glorfindel and Elrohir mounted their horses and they set off to the village. Since they were tracking children, and it was snowing, it wasn't hard to find and follow the trail. None of them realized how close they were to a village.

* * *

Legolas was awoken quite roughly as he was pulled to his feet. He quickly looked around to see what was going on. There were a man on either side of him, holding him up; there was also a man in front of him leading the way. The men half carried half dragged the wounded elf to another room.

The pain of his wounds stretching every time the men took a step was almost unbearable. Legolas was placed, non to gently, on a chair, and was then bound to the chair with crude ropes. One man with greasy hair and pimples all over his face, crouched down in front of the elf.

"Where is it elf?" he said.

"I do not know what it is that you want," Legolas answered.

"You know what I mean, the statue, the one covered in gold."

"It was neither I nor my companion who stole your statue. It was just a play of ill luck that found us in your forest at that time."

The man savagely backhanded the elf, making his head swing around, and his neck audibly pop.

"Enough of your savage lies! Where is it?!" the ugly man yelled.

"I do not have it," Legolas said staring into the other's eyes. Not many could hold the Mirkwood prince's cold gaze; apparently this man could not either. Sheepishly, the man dropped his gaze to the floor.

One man stroked his delicate cheek bone. "Such fair skin, such wonderful configuration. It would be a pity if it was...oh say...marred forever."

"I told you! I do not know where your statue is and my companion and I did not steal it. You have the wrong people," said Legolas firmly. The man would not accept that answer and back handed the elf again. Bruises were beginning to form on the Elf's right eye where he had been struck and his bottom lip was split, and bleeding. The man began to cut Legolas' skin with a small dagger. No matter how much it seemed to sting or burn to have his face sliced open, the elf would not make a sound.

* * *

_Grotesque pictures flashed before his eyes. Pictures of death, mutilation, things that used to resemble bodies littered his dreams. The images slowed. He could actually the victim's faces now. What he saw horrified him. He saw his father, and Arwen, and his brothers. Their bodies were strung out and lifeless. Arwen's sweet face was bruised and bloodied, blood mingled with her hair making it shine with a gruesome effect. His brothers, they were hardly recognizable. Their legs were twisted in impossible angles; blood was spilling out of their chests at an alarming rate. But what was the worst, was his father. His fair skin was marred and discolored. There were holes in his hands, and arms. His eyes, usually bright and full of life, were dull and lifeless. But the worst part about it was that his chest was still rising and falling. Elrond was still alive. He tried to make his way over to the elf lord, his father, but could do nothing but watch. His feet felt cemented to the floor._

_Estel saw a shadow move to his right; he instinctively tried to unsheathe his sword. There became an evil laugh from the darkness, it echoed off the high ceiling and walls._

_"Who are you? What have you done to my family?" said Estel almost viscously._

_"You know who I am, for you have known me most of your life. But I think this may surprise you," the voice sounded strangely familiar. Again the shadow moved, except this time away form the wall. Confusion washed over the young human as his brain registered who it was. Suddenly the person came swiftly towards him, a dagger raised above his head ready to strike._

_Estel tried to move back, but tripped over a fallen sword. He landed on his back in a very vulnerable position, which exposed his chest to the madman that was now attacking him. The figure dropped to his knees and prepared to strike the defenseless human. The human looked right into the elf's eyes, catching the slight demented glint that appeared in the deep blue pools. The elf laughed cruelly, and brought the dagger down.

* * *

_

"Legolas!" screamed Estel as he awoke from the nightmare. Once realizing that he was only dreaming, he began to try to calm his racing heart. "Legolas?" he called softly.

Gaining no answer he called again, but a little louder. Once again he gained no answer. Slowly he tried to turn his head to the side, searching for the golden haired elf. The slightest motion sent his world spinning. Yellow and black blotches spotted his swirling vision. He felt very nauseous and was barley able to suppress the feeling. Once he could see again, he discovered that the elf was not lying beside him as he had before he had fallen asleep earlier. Slowly, the Ranger turned his head to the other side, again feeling very nauseous; still, he did not catch sight of the elf.

Estel stared up at the ceiling, with Legolas' words replaying in his head.

_Sleep well. I will be here when you wake..._

_I will be here when you wake..._

_When you wake..._

Suddenly, Aragorn felt alone, very alone. Where was Legolas, what happened to him? Did those men take him? But what would they want from him and why didn't they take me?

As such ideas plagued his thoughts; silent tears ran down the young man's face. Wallowing in despair as he was, he neither heard the door open, nor the dead weight being dropped to the ground beside him.

**TBC**

Oh my gosh! You guys I am SO sorry! I totally meant for the twins and the gang to find them in this chapter! I am so totally sorry! But! I just haven't updated for so long! I have had a really hectic life! Basketball is really eating away my time! I am so sorry! But I hope you like this chapter...once again, sorry it is kinda short...its about a page shorter than usual...and for that I am sorry, but I had to get it up. Wow...I said sorry a lot...

**HarryEstel:** YEAH!!! You were my 100th reviewer! throws confetti YEAH!!! Go HarryEstel!

**Marbiel:** Hm....great idea for why they were speaking in Common Tongue...I may just use it! It would really tie that loose end together! Thanks!

**Iccle Fairy:** I am glad you liked the name Tredal...it was kinda a spur of the moment name...how could I make poor Estel part of the guilty party!? I'm not that heartless...well...at least 'I' don't think I'm that heartless...

**Crazyrabidfangurl01:** I said it more than once and I will say it again...your stories are awesome! As Aragornwriter told me_..."don't put yourself down. Keep up the good work, work hard, and don't put your head down." _Your writing is great! I absolutely love it!

**Galadriel evenstar:** thanks for the review...you will have to wait a little longer for the dynamic duo to be found.

**Inwenalas:** Of course I missed you! Thanks for the compliment! Here is your update...even though it is a little late...

Ok I think that is it! If you read the review response I left to _Crazyrabidfangurl01,_ Aragornwriter e-mailed me after I had put myself down on of the earlier chapter. It was a really thoughtful e-mail and I want to thank her for it! So thanks! I will try to have both of my stories updated by next Sunday, but I am not able to promise you guys anything!


	16. Others

**Disclaimer: Why do we even bother with these things? It's obvious that I own nothing at all!**

**A/N:** Ok...updates are still going to be a little odd as for how long between every update. I am happy to say that our basketball team is now 8:0 which means that we have won all of our games so far. I send thanks to all my reviewers and my beta _Aranna Undomiel._

**P.S.** I really did want to have reviewer responses but I want to get this posted more so maybe next chapter I will reply to them.

* * *

"Lord Elrond," said a soldier named Mythron, "I see smoke ahead, and mayhap it is the village."

With a nod of his head, Elrond turned to Glorfindel. "Take four with you and branch out. I want you to scout ahead. Take note of every guard and villager that you see. But do not let yourselves be seen. We do not want our presence noticed just yet."

Glorfindel nodded and set off with his group of elves. The company rode on. Soon the light began to fade. Night was upon them.

* * *

Silently two figures stalked through the snow-covered forest, surveying the temple near the tree line. They had been in there, not long ago. Before leaving the beautiful structure they had managed to snatch a souvenir, for say. Yes, that item would bring a great price on the market. It was actually very easy to get into the building, but getting out proved to be tricky.

Two children had seen them. Unfortunately, for the young ones, they did not live long enough to tell. The two men had quickly slit each child's throat even before they had time to scream.

If not for the unexpected snowstorm, then the two, brothers as they were, would have been long gone by now. But, as the days grew colder, greed settled in on the two. They could not seem to agree to split the money that they gained off the stolen statue equally. They decided to return to the temple and retrieve yet another shrine that was the other's look a like. Guards were not placed by all the entrances to the great temple, making it harder than before to get into the building. The two would have to form a plan. The deed would have to be swift, and stealthy as well, if they expected to make it out of there with their lives as well as the goods they were going in to retrieve.

* * *

Beside him, something stirred. Aragorn slowly turned his head. He had not realized that someone else was in the room with him again. The young human's fevered eyes widened at the sight of the other being.

The once perfect skin was now littered with jagged slash marks. The once golden blond hair was stained with blood and matted to his head. The being was hardly recognizable. But through the human's sick, fogged mind, Estel came up with a name.

"Legolas?" he questioned.

A soft moan answered his call. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open with a small whimper. The elf blinked slowly and looked around his surroundings, with a confused and surprised look. The elf's brilliant eyes focused on the far too pale face of his friend who was trying his best to sit up and come closer to his friend. Legolas blinked and licked his dry lips.

"Estel," the elf could hardly believe the sound of his own voice. The human slowly turned his head towards his companion. Legolas could tell just by looking at the man that his condition was quickly deteriorating. His usual lively eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Estel's face was as pale as death.

"Mellon nin," said Legolas not really knowing what he would say.

Estel blinked and lay back on the cold stone floor.

"Mellon nin, let me hear your voice."

"What- what happened to you?" reaped the human. He found it difficult to talk. His head was pounding. Every time his heart beat, a merciless throb shot through his skull. Slowly, the human tried to curl into a ball. He soon found that it caused him even more pain. Groaning slightly, he decided to remain still.

"I...they," started the elf. "It's nothing my friend." The fair being did not want to worry his ill companion. The young man sighed but did not press the matter.

"You...need to clean...those gashes," choked out Aragorn. His breath raced as a stabbing pain ran from his abdomen all the way to his fingertips. Not expecting this new source of pain, he cried out slightly and grabbed himself around the middle with his less injured arm.

Legolas heard Estel's distressed cry and his pathetic gasps for air as the pain assaulted him once again. As fast as he could, the elf moved so he could grasp the human's hand, which he promptly squeezed as yet another shock of pain ripped through his abdomen. Estel had never felt pain like this before. It had started as a small ache but now it was as if daggers were being plunged into his stomach. Somewhere past the fevered haze that his thoughts had become, Aragorn's healer side was saying that it was just another part of the lead poisoning.

After a few moments the stabbing pains dulled down to a severe throb. Estel shakily let go of Legolas' hand. He closed his eyes and tried to remember better times.

"Mellon nin," said Legolas brushing a hand lightly on his friend's warm cheek. "You are getting worse. I need to get you out of here." The elf knew what he was saying was virtually impossible for two persons in their position. He alone could not escape for his wounds pained him also. The skin around the seared stab wounds had become angry red and puffy, which told him that they were infected. His whip marks stretched with every move he made. The multiple cuts and lacerations on his face pained him with every work he spoke. But no matter how bad he was doing; Estel was worse. Legolas feared that the man would not last much longer. Silently he prayed for a miracle. They needed to get out of this hell that had become their waking world.

* * *

Glorfindel quietly stalked the two guards by the tree line. One of the men, the shorter of the two, was munching on what appeared to be bread and dried meat. The other was talking with an occasional deep rumbling laugh. The blond elf was able to walk a mere five feet from them without their noticing.

_'Some guards they are,'_ thought the elf. _'They don't even know they are being followed.'_

A squirrel scampered across the snow-paved ground chattering all the while. The men stopped and looked for the sound's source.

"Its jus' a squirrel, keep goin'," said the taller man.

"Yackveloch moin tallhanna," said the shorter.

"I told you before Stalend, I don't understand your language." The other man, Stalend, just shrugged.

Glorfindel paused. _'Two men, who are in the same village; yet they do not understand each other's language. Very interesting.'_

"I'm cold, let's start heading back, won't be another hour 'till shift change. We can go home," said Stalend.

The taller man grumbled and turned around to head back the way they came. "We come here to visit the sacred temple, and I get stuck on guard duty!"

_'Ah yes. That explains the language contrast.'_ Glorfindel then left the two men who had unknowingly aided the elves in their search. To tell his group to fall back and return to the main party, the blond elf made a sound similar to a barn owl.

* * *

Unbeknownst to elf and men, two others were watching and listening to the guards.

"We will make our move at shift change," whispered one to the other.

* * *

Glorfindel returned with his troop and immediately strode over to Elrond to tell him what they had discovered.

"There are many guards to the entrance of the small village and men are also standing at the entrance of what appears to be a temple. In the middle of the assumed courtyard is a cellar door, where there are also two men guarding the entrance," said the blond elf, summing up what his other scouts had told him. "There is a change in guard in about half an hour. If we hurry, we maybe able to take advantage of it."

Elrond listened closely to his advisor and turned to his sons and other soldiers. "We must make hast," was all he said before turning his horse and making his way towards the village.

**TBC**

I am so sorry for the wait. I feel that this story only has a few more chapters in it so enjoy! I will try to update sooner...but again...I can't promise you readers anything.


	17. Thank You Brother

**Disclaimer:** Words Tolkien Masterpiece...Words Mornflower Confusion and Mayhem

**A/N:** DARN! I didn't get to update sooner than I hoped I would!! I wrote this chapter during science class so it may be a little...odd...I was really out of it today...

Here's another special thanks to my beta, _Aranna Undomiel_. You guys...she's got some great stories so go read them if you haven't!

* * *

Silently, the elves crouched, taking cover behind the trees, waiting for the opportune moment to act. They watched patiently as guards walked back and forth at their posts. Soon they heard the signal and sprinted forward to another form of cover, drawing ever nearer to the doors that lead underground.

From where Elrohir crouched, he could see his father and brother to the side of him. Cautiously, he drew an arrow from his quiver and notched it on his bow string, while he saw his brother do the same. As Elrohir waited, he thought about his missing brother and friend. Where they alright? Where they even alive? He had no idea what condition they would be in. Mentally, he prepared himself for the worst.

Elrond gave another owl like whistle, and the company moved forward once again. Elves crept up beside buildings, waiting for another signal from their lord. Any guard that came around the small shacks was quickly and efficiently rendered unconscious by a hilt of a dagger.

Another whistle and the elves moved forwards over the top of the snow. Now they were at the very edge of the actual town. From where Elladan knelt; one hand on his bow, the other straying to his still healing wound, it was about fifteen feet away from the doors.

Elrond got ready to give the signal again, but paused as the heard a noise to the left of him. A small child was standing in the doorway, hugging a pillow to her chest. She looked at Elrond with wide eyes. The toddler's gaze fell upon the ancient elf's weapons and before Elrond could stop what was surely going to happen, the child screamed, alerting everyone of the elves' presence.

Elrond took off at a sprint towards the doors to the underground, calling out to his sons and Glorfindel as he went. The guards were gone, for they had run to the source of the scream, like most of the town's inhabitants. He reached the doors and wrenched them open, not caring when he broke the feeble latch holding it shut. The elf grabbed a torch that was in the cradle attached to the wall by the stairs and handed it to Glorfindel, who was beside him, along with the twins. Together the four started descending the stairs, leaving the sounds of yelling and the clashing of swords behind them.

* * *

The two fugitives watched from the trees as the elves silently made their way towards the town. They waited for a while to make sure that they would not be seen by the fair creatures or the guards before stepping out of the lush, evergreen woods. Soon they heard the girl's scream and watched as the guards ran from their posts to investigate the commotion.

As soon as the guards were out of hearing range, the brothers sprinted to the temple. Taking one last glance at the trees, they entered the building, content on coming out again with their treasure.

* * *

Elrond moved consciously, sword ready, around a corner. So far they had not been met by any men, what made the lord of Imladris feel both relieved and worried. What if Estel and Legolas were not in here, in this underground place? Shrugging the feeling from his mind, he continued onward.

* * *

Legolas awoke to the sound of wheezing. Slowly he turned his head to where the sound came from. Estel laid beside him with his lips a sickly shade of blue, gasping for air.

"Estel!" rasped the elf. The human turned his wide eyes towards his friend. Legolas saw in his eyes a look of confusion and fear. Legolas moved closer to his companion and weakly lifted the man's head to place it on his stomach, trying to help him breathing by moving him into a different position.

The loud wheezing soon turned into a cough that shook poor Estel's body. The elf placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's chest. The strong spirited elf felt years come to his eyes as he watched his friend suffering. Though he was in pain, and his voice was hoarse and scratchy, he sang to Estel a song that he once sang to the human when he was a child. It was short but beautiful...

_Sleep now dear child, _

_All will be well._

_Let slumber take you,_

_All will be well._

_Dream now dear child,_

_All will be well._

_Let it whisk you away,_

_All will be well._

_Peace now dear child,_

_All will be well._

_I'll always be with you,_

_All will be well._

Legolas could feel the human's body relax as the comforting song reached his ears. Soon the coughing settled, leaving Estel's breath raspy and uneven. The coughing spell had left him even weaker than before and Legolas could tell that he did not have much time left. Before the young human sunk into his world of dreams, he choked out three words.

"Hannon le, gwador." _(Thank you, brother)_

**TBC**

Ok...I know this chapter is so short it's not funny...I had originally planned to have one more page to it, but the last little bit just wasn't working out so I have to rewrite it. And because I haven't updated for two weeks...I just decided to make the other half of this chapter part of the next chapter. Sorry I will try to update soon! Hopefully I can.


	18. Message from a Troubled Heart

**_I am sorry_** for the delay for my posting but there is a reason. A few days ago, my brother and a few friends were driving home from the movies. It was snowing and traffic was heavy. A man in a truck was drunk and did not fully comprehend that he was driving on very slick roads. He hit a patch of ice and slid right into my brother's car. One of my brother's friend, as well as mine, was killed. He was sitting in the back of the car on the driver's side. My brother was also injured. He, along with the other two people in his car, are now hospitalized.

The doctors still do not know whether my brother will pull through for he was injured pretty badly. There was massive internal bleeding as well as a punctured lung and many broken bones. Because of the weather of that night, the ambulance and police officers did not reach the accident site for a while, and my brother as well as the other two passengers suffered from blood loss.

I thank God for every breath that he draws and ask you all to pray for his life. I was supposed to be in that car along with my favorite brother but a sudden meeting at my dad's work called for me to baby sit my younger brothers. Once again, I ask you to pray for his well being. My heart reaches out to all of those who have lost a loved one to accidents due to alcohol.

I do not know when I will be able to post. If my brother dies, I will not only be losing a brother, but I will be losing my best friend. If that happens, I do not believe that I will ever write another word again.

Thank you for your time and for reading this story. I do appreciate it and hope to continue. But with the accident, I have barely left his bed side at the hospital, sacrificing my sleep and other personal needs to be with him as much as I can. Thank you all for your encouragement and patience. I pray to God that he will pull through.

**_-Mornflower_**


	19. Strong

Disclaimer: Don't own it...but I do own a Legolas Action Figure! Two of them! _Holds up three fingers_

_Author's note will be at the bottom of the chapter since it will be pretty long.

* * *

_

Elrond heard the faint sound of someone coughing. Having no other lead as to where any form of life was, he started in the direction of the sound. The four came to a long hallway that contained what appeared to be jail cells. Taking a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for what he might see, Elrond started down the hall, looking in each cell as he went.

The cell walls were splattered and stained with a coppery substance. In some cells there were old ratty blankets and even bones. Chains hung from the walls, and what looked like hand cuffs hung from pins that had been driven into the stone. The cell bars were rusted and flakey. Where the hinges met the wall, there were cracks that let in moisture from the surrounding ground, making the air stuffy and dank.

As Elrond walked, he became aware of soft ragged singing coming from somewhere close by. His hopes were raised as he thought of the possibility of the voice belonging to either Legolas or Estel. Soon they reached the end of the corridor. There was one door left to look into, and it was quickly opened by Glorfindel. Elrohir and Elladan entered first with their bows, to make sure that no one was there that posed any danger. Strangely, there was no one, not even a guard. The other two elves entered the room and quickly spotted five other doors. With a nod, each elf picked a door and on the count of three opened them. All were empty of any sight of life.

Within the room that Glorfindel opened was a table with leather straps. The wooden table was coated with what appeared to be dried blood. The Gondolin elf shuddered as he looked around the room to see a quite vicious looking assortment of "tools". He didn't even want to start thinking of how much each one of those wretched things would hurt. Shuddering, he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him and quite impatiently waited for the others to finish the exploration.

Both Elrohir and Elrond's rooms contained a single table and four chairs. The table had empty wooden bowls and a few jars of what appeared to be healing herbs set upon it. In one corner there was a pile of rags, some with a dark stain coating them. The room reeked of blood and medicine. Even Elrond found the smell almost unbearable.

Elladan cautiously opened his door. It appeared to be an armory. There were axes, swords, crossbows, and other weapons hanging on the wall by rusty hooks. Helmets and armor was set on tables and shelves all around the room. A beautiful mail shirt hung from one of the hooks nearest the ceiling. Seeing no one, the elf exited the room.

"That leaves that door," said Elrohir, stating the obvious quietly.

Elrond paused before walking to the door and opening it.

* * *

The brothers once again stood in the temple, marveling at the beauty. The walls were made of marble and shone like the surface of a lake in the dim torch light. The beautiful gold wall hangings and statues glimmered and sparked as the flame danced. Their greedy eyes scanned over all the treasures that littered the pedestals and shelves in the white building. 

Their roaming eyes stopped as they saw the lone shrine in the middle of the great temple. It was an ox covered in gold. The statue was elaborately carved by someone who obviously had the great hands of a carpenter. Each cloven hoof was extremely detailed, even on the underside. There were even cuts on the sides of the ox to indicate hair. For the shrine's eyes, two perfectly cut diamonds were used.

The eldest of the brothers quickly strode over and covered the small statue with a cloth and carefully put it into a cloth sack. As they turned to retreat out of the temple, they heard a noise.

"Oi! What are you two do'in in 'ere?"

* * *

Elrond gasped at the sight that greeted him when he opened the door. A very tattered and blood stained Legolas sat slumped against a wall while stroking Estel's bruised pale head which rested on the elf's thigh. The older elf sighed and strode over to Legolas, laying a hand on his shoulder. The fair-haired elf flinched at the gentle touch but did not look up. He no longer cared what happened to him. Elrond waved for the twins and Glorfindel to come to him. 

Gently, as to not disturb the blond elf, Elrond attempted to pry the other's fingers away from the human. Legolas tried to move away and reflexively held the dying human tighter.

"No!" Legolas yelled, "I can't leave him. Please! Saes! I can't leave him. Not now," his voice died to a whisper with those last words. Elrond sighed and knelt right in front of the elf's face, staring right into his feverish eyes.

"Legolas," he said non to softly. Legolas blinked and stared at the person in front of him. Slowly he cocked his head to the side as if trying to figure out who was talking to him.

"Elrond?" he said softly. Elrond nodded and brushed a loose lock of hair behind the elf's delicately pointed ear, ever careful of the deep cuts that marred his face.

"Yes it is me, and the twins, as well as Glorfindel. We are going to get you and Estel out of here now. But I need to you to let go of him," said Elrond slowly.

"He's sick. Lead poisoning," Legolas murmured as Elrond removed the human from his grasp. Elrond nodded his head and signaled for the twins to help Legolas and Glorfindel to assist him. Carefully and mindful of Legolas's whip scorned back, the twins spread out their cloaks and laid Legolas back onto the soft fabric.

"I couldn't stop them. They tortured him. It's all my fault. I couldn't get to him," murmured Legolas as the twins helped him lay back to they could tend to his wounds.

"Shh, don't speak," soothed Elrohir as he brought his canteen to the prince's lips, gently tipping the water down his throat. "It's not your fault."

"Elrohir, he is going to die because of my failure," said Legolas finding it easier to talk after the drink of water. He started to struggle against the twins in an effort to get back to Estel.

"Estel will be fine," said Elladan gently pushing the blond elf back down against the cloak, "Ada is with him now. There is no need to worry." He himself did not believe his own words entirely but they seemed to calm the other a little.

Legolas turned his head slowly to look over to where Elrond and Glorfindel were working furiously to save this human's life.

"His injuries are grave, Glorfindel," said Elrond quietly. "I cannot heal him here, we must leave. I fear he is almost too far gone for me to help him."

Glorfindel nodded solemnly. "What would you have me do?"

"Go to the other warriors; tell them we will prepare to leave. If necessary we will fight our way out of this village."

The Gondolin elf rose to his feet and sprinted away. Elrond sighed and looked at his son's broken body. Gently probing Estel's broken arm, he called to Elrohir to construct a splint from his healing supplies. The younger elf quickly complied leaving Elladan to tend to Legolas by himself.

Elrond silently made sure that his son was ready before gently maneuvered the bone into its original position. He was some what alarmed when Estel did not even groan. His unease was not lost on Elrohir who was just now realizing the full extent of his brother's injuries. A single question kept repeating its self over and over in his head. _"Why?_

Elrond momentarily stopped his ministrations to look at Elrohir. His eyes traveled from his son's face to the human's broken body.

"Elrohir, I don't know how he is even alive. The lead poisoning, the amount that is in his system, should have killed him by now. Even without the poison, the stress and injury he has taken along with the infections should have claimed his life. It's almost impossible that he is alive," he said very softly.

"He is strong, Ada. He is not meant to die in this place in this manner at this time," Elrohir said simple with much force and conviction behind it.

"And I thank the Valar for that," replied Elrond while grinding an herb to help reduce the man's fever.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I have great news and bad news! First with the GREAT news: My brother, who was in a bad car accident, has pulled through. It was looking VERY bad there for about three days. Three days of which I had no sleep what so ever. He had to have two major surgeries but handled that fine. I am happy to say that he will be back to his old fun loving self in a few months. I have learned that not sleeping for about three days in a row lowers your immune system making it very easy for you to become ill. _Eyes shift from side to side_ there is such thing as being sick from worry. And it's not pleasant! The doctors actually banned me from his hospital room until I got some sleep.

And for the bad news...there seems to be a lot of bad news here. This chapter was not edited because I had to get it up before I left to go to Idaho for something for school. I apologize for the errors that are bound to appear. I will have my beta edit this when I get back and I will repost it at that time. I will be gone for a week. When I get back I should have the next chapter to my other story up, and maybe a poem or two.

As I cannot remove most of the reviews that everyone sent me to say that they will pray for my brother's health, I have decided to leave that Author's note up there. I realize that it is against the rules but I find it necessary to explain most of the reviews. If you have a problem with that...that's fine.

I thank everyone who sent me a review a thousand times over. They kept me emotionally strong through this dilemma. I want to thank you for all of your prayers and words of comfort. You don't know how much that has helped me. Just for you guys, I wrote a poem. It't not the best I've ever written but I dedicate it too everyone here reading:

_Faceless Hero_

Save me from this dread,   
Keep me from this place.   
Lead me back into the light,   
Let me see your face.

Please, my nameless wanderer,   
Who saves me from the dark,   
Don't let me face away,   
Help me to be smart.

Oh, my masked warrior,   
who meets life without fear,   
Please come and stay with me,   
Let me know you're near.

You are my faceless hero,   
You are my nameless friend.   
Stay with me forever,   
Until my life's sweet end.

_**Your very appreciative Authoress,**_

_**Mornflower**_


	20. Many Battles

_**Disclaimer:**_ Why do I even bother with these things anymore? I think it is obvious that I don't own anything, and seriously, why would anyone pay **ME **to write? Lol…

* * *

"Oi! I said what'r you two do'in in 'ere?" Two men stood at the front of the temple with their swords drawn.

"Drop the bag mate 'en turn around," Said the first man's companion.

The elder brother paused and locked eyes with his blonde brother. An unspoken agreement passed between them and the older, brown haired man carefully set the silk sack, with the precious statue inside, down on the glossy floor.

"I wan' you two tu' turn around an' put yer hands on yer head," said one of the guards.

While slowly turning around to face the two men in the entrance way, the blonde snatched a small dagger from where it hung at his waist. He expertly twirled the blade in his hand before turning quickly and throwing it towards the unsuspecting men with deadly precision. The second man who had spoken clutched his stomach where the dagger was now embedded. His partner gasped in surprise and rushed to the thieves.

With a mighty yell, swords clashed. The lone guard knew his attempt to protect his religious shrine was futile. Two against one was not the odds he was hoping for. The brown haired brother swung his mighty sword with deadly power, knocking the other man off balance with every swing. The blonde occasionally attacked but mostly stood to protect his brother's back. They both knew that the chances of this one man defeating them were very slim. The guard knew he couldn't keep up his defenses for long for he was already getting tired.

The sounds of clashing swords and burley grunts attracted the attention of five different pairs of eyes, both elf and man. Ten eyes beheld the gruesome scene in the temple. One guard lay on the ground with his life blood pouring out of his stomach wound. The other was defending his symbol of faith from the greedy hands of a burly dark haired human and his blonde brother.

The three men who were now watching the bloody showdown rushed the thugs. The elves followed quickly behind, determined on not letting the men get out of their sight, for it was still their job to secure the village. The firstborn quickly decided that this man verse man was not meant for their intrusion, so they politely stayed out of the way and let the men fight their battles. After the dispute was settled they would detain the men.

* * *

Elrond sighed as he started cutting away Estel's tunic. His son had not moved or even moaned in pain at his father's ministrations. The human was caught in a fever that held him securely away from reality's bounds. The heat rising off of him made Elrond wonder solemnly if it were possible to fry an egg on his forehead. Briefly the elf pondered as to how such a thought had come to reside in his mind. Muffled words from Elrohir swiftly brought him out of his reverie.

"Ada, I fear we do not have enough supplies to sustain them until we reach Imladris," he said, motioning to Aragorn and Legolas.

Elrond sighed once again and finished cutting the tunic away. "The supplies will just have to suffice. There's nothing I can do about it right now, ion nin."

Elrohir nodded and tore bandages for Estel's wounds as Elrond finished cutting off the Edain's tunic, revealing the bruised, bloody mess his chest had become. Elrohir paused and looked at his younger brother. "Ada! These appear to be caused by some animal, a warg maybe," he said, motioning to the infected, puss oozing gashes on the young human's side. Elrohir sat back on his heals with a sad, scared and slightly disbelieving look in his eye. Elrond ran a slightly shaking hand through his long straight hair and put down the bowl he had taken up to grind herbs in. As gently as he could, he ran a hand lightly along his youngest son's bruised chest. Almost growling in frustration and fury at finding five broken ribs, Elrond slapped his hands onto the ground and leaped to his feet.

Elladan and Elrohir watched patiently as their father tried to control his anger. The elder elf stalked to a wooden table in the back corner of the room and slammed his fists down on the surface, effectively splintering the inch thick surface. With a shaky sigh, the healer walked back to his youngest son and knelt down by his side. Rocking back and forth on his heals; Elrond lovingly gathered his son into his arms and rocked him back and forth, hoping for some sign that the human was still living, still trying to survive.

Elrohir turned to check if Elladan needed any help in caring for Legolas who was now sleeping. He caught his twin's eyes, and an unspoken agreement passed between them. Elladan scooted over to his Ada and human brother and laid an encouraging hand on his father's shoulder.

"_Deri bell Ada. Ho baur le si. Estel na go an sen ardhon."_ _(Stay strong Ada. He needs you now. Hope/Estel is not yet lost to his world)_

Elrond slowly looked at his eldest son and with tears in his eyes he said, _"Manen e chen im garo estel ir ho na gwanno?" (How_ _can you still have hope when he is dying?)_

The quiet answer came quite unexpectedly from the blonde elf laying injured on the ground. _"On innas na bell." (His will is strong)_ Elrond blinked his tear filled eyes and looked at Legolas who had strained to raise his head and talk to the elf lord. Quietly Legolas continued in Common Tongue. "Although the sun, moon, and stars may be veiled by clouds and darkness, they are still there. The clouds can be pushed away and darkness does not last forever. There is still hope. There will always be hope." Legolas blinked his eyes slowly before lowering his head back onto the fabric of the twins' cloaks. His wounds pained him greatly and speaking and the task of raising his head had taxed him of the little strength he possessed, but he felt strangely comforted knowing that Elrond was here now. Willfully, he let fever and darkness claim him once again.

Comforted by the words spoken by the wounded prince and his sons, Elrond took a deep breath and laid Estel back down on the floor. Carefully the elf picked up the human's hand. Softly swearing, Elrond ran his long fingers along the Edain's swollen knuckles.

"Elrohir, check his feet and toes along the joints for swellings." Elrohir quickly left Legolas's side to help his Ada. Gently he pulled off the human's boots and confirmed his father's fears. Estel was suffering from another effect of lead poisoning, gout. Gout was the swelling of one's joints, particularly in the hands and feet. It was extremely painful when one who had it would bend their fingers, feet, or even knees, elbows and shoulders. Elrond could do nothing about it.

* * *

Glorfindel moved from house to house informing the warriors that they were preparing to leave. The efficiency with which his fellow elves had secured the village had astounded him. Each house and cottage was guarded by an elf and the families were safely and calmly within their walls. The more rebellious men were herded into the town square and detained there. Many had their wrists tied behind their backs.

As Glorfindel walked by the men captured in town square, he heard a man call out to him.

"Elf!" a man said with a strange accent that made Glorfindel pause and turn towards him with a stern glare.

"Those two, aye, the grimy captives," Glorfindel listened carefully, "They are thieves and murderers. You should not waste your time with them. Besides, they will surely die anyways. That one, the dark haired one, it took a lot to make him scream. It's what's best for them, death; the sniveling rats!"

Glorfindel went rigid and stalked to where the man was sitting. "Those two beings are not thieves and would not kill anyone without purpose. And even when they did, it would be in a way more civilized then the mongrel way you and your men have done it." The elf's eyes twitched in fury and the man cringed away slightly.

Summoning up his courage, he dared to redeem himself, "We did let the women try to heal them, just until they could be fully convicted. This was just their interrogation. Wasn't our fault that the human was not strong enough to fight off sickness."

Eyes flashing, Glorfindel replied, "In there is the crowned prince of Mirkwood, King Thranduil's son and also the youngest son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. If either of them perishes because of your filthy doings, you will have unleashed the wrath of two strong Elvin Kingdoms. The blame for you and your people's udder destruction will lay on your head and the heads of all those men who took part. If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut henceforth for fear of loosing my tongue amongst other important extremities.

A man to the side of the elf cringed and replied in the other man's stead. "They were convicted of murdering two children and stealing our most sacred symbol of faith. By law and our religion, they face the most dreadful execution we can conjure up," a nasty smile came upon the man's features"

Glorfindel tried his hardest not to backhand the ignorant fool and walked towards the temple. When he reached the beautiful structure, he didn't believe his own eyes. The marble floor was now covered in the slick red blood of the three wounded guards laying motionlessly on the ground. Two other men were fighting the two brothers and the two elves were getting ready to end the fight.

Things seemed to go into slow motion as Glorfindel watched the grim events unfold. The elves each loaded an arrow into their bows and aimed at the brothers. Two 'twangs' were heard along with two strangled cries, torn from the throats of both thieves. Slowly they collapsed from the arrow wounds to their chest and sides. The guards quickly bound each of their wrists behind them and replaced the almost stolen shrine.

The elves moved to help the three guards who lay wounded on the floor. The one closest to the entrance was dead and another was about to follow with a deadly wound that pierced his right lung. The other guard sported a long deep gash along his stomach and left side. He would survive with proper care and rest.

Glorfindel walked to the two now wounded prisoners. One had unruly dark hair and broad shoulders. The other had blonde, shoulder length hair and a lithe frame. Glorfindel could now see why Legolas and Estel had been mistaken for the two fugitives.

The two guards looked up at the Gondolin elf with shadowed fear in their eyes.

"It seems that your people have made a large mistake," he said slowly. "Make haste with them to the town square. There is yet judgment to be paid."

**TBC**

Alrighty now! I am so sorry for the long delay. _(cough)_ it was only a month and one half _(cough)_ Don't kill me!

My brother is now home and doing well. He got home about three days before Christmas.

I would like to thank you all for sticking with this story! I feel it may be over in a few more chapters! Thanks to my beta _Aranna Undomiel_! You guys! Go read her stories! Thanks for all the reviews!

Happy Holidays....Happy New Year!


	21. Death's Dark Waters

Disclaimer: Nope…unfortunately I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places but I do own this really cool Legolas poster and a few LOTR pushies!

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO BLOOM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO BLOOM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO BLOOM!_**

Oh yeah…it's his birthday today…he is 28 now…so this chapter is dedicated to him as a birthday present…because I wanted to update on his birthday and didn't have the chapter done on Monday to send to my beta, this is not edited…yet…

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO!**_

He was sinking. Hopelessly despairing. Falling further and further into the darkness that sought to take hold of him. To swallow him, never to break free from its damning grasp. He knew that he could not give up, for if he did, he could never return to the light, to his family and friends.

Aragorn stood on the shores of the black sea of despair. The darkened water licked his naked feet begging him to venture out and be lost in the depths of death, to be rid of the pain and suffering of the cold hard world. He contemplated the options that had been set before him. He could wade out into the waters and turn himself over to the broken souls of past lives, or he could run to the back walls surrounding him and fight to return to the light.

As easy as it sounded, Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor, chief of the Dunedian, future King of the West, could not come to an agreement with himself whether to leave or give up. He loved his family, his adopted family that took him in out of the goodness of their heart and raised him. The family that he had lived with most of his life. The elves that had taught him so much and asked so little of him in return. He could not imagine the hurt and emptiness he would leave behind. All the people that his death would affect, good or bad.

But then again, going back would mean pain and suffering for him. It would mean a long hard road to recovery. A road that was not completely clear to him. Though his mind, given time, could heal, his body was so worn and ill that if it was even able to heal, there could and probably would be lasting effects of the injuries and poison that swam through his veins. Lasting ailments that he was not sure he could deal with. Here in this silent place his mind had retreated to was a sense of calmness, of perfection, a place devoid of pain and the woes of the world.

The longer Aragorn stood on the dark, sandy shores, the harder it was to make his decision. He could feel himself straying farther from the material world. The black water was rising.

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO!_**

Elrond could feel Estel's remaining strength seep away as he worked to stabilize his injuries. Elrohir looked on as Elrond worked against odds to keep his youngest son alive. He noticed the sudden change in breathing patterns in the human. He was no longer breathing shallow steady breaths but raspy gasps for air.

"Ada," he said alarmed at the sudden change," he is fading!"

Elrond looked at Estel's racing chest with his brow furrowed. He feared to touch his son's chest and risk a rib puncturing his lung, but if the ragged breathing continued, it would happen anyway. With Estel unconscious, he could not calm his breathing on his own. In order to wake Estel from his inner turmoil, Elrond would need to enter his son's mind. This was very taxing and dangerous for it he made even one single mistake, he and his son could be lost forever.

"Ada," asked Elladan recognizing the look on his father's face, "What are you planning?"

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO!_**

Estel watched absently as the water around him rose. The black depths had grown towards him. Black water no longer licked playfully at his toes, but submersed his body to his thighs, swallowing him in its greed to claim yet another soul. A brief wave of fear washed over the young human. What would happen if he drowned in the black hellish water?

Aragorn's decision was made, he would return to his family, but how?

"Turn and walk away," he said out loud chastising himself for being so ignorant. The Edain turned to walk to higher ground, but found that he could not even take one step.

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO!_**

Elrond sighed, "I cannot calm his breathing without risk of puncturing a lung. He needs to be conscious but I fear he is trapped within his mind."

Elladan and Elrohir knew what their father was going to attempt. They had seen it done once before on a soldier who lay almost at the front doors of the Halls of Mandos. They knew the dangers and risks of performing such a feat, but they also knew that it was necessary if they wanted their brother to live. What disturbed the twins the most was the knowledge of how much this would tax Elrond's strength. If, on the way home, they were attacked, it may prove hazardous to the Elven Lord.

Elrohir looked to Elladan who nodded and scooted towards his brothers' side to help with the task that was about to be performed by their father.

Elrond placed his left hand on Estel's forehead and his right hand over his heart. The elf concentrated with all his might on entering his son's mind and felt himself drifting.

The twins watched as their father's body slumped forward suddenly when he had entered Estel's mind. Elladan moved to sit behind the older elf to keep him from lying atop Estel's injured body.

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO!_**

Elrond looked around at his new surroundings. Everything was black. The only light he had to focus on was a single faintly glowing star in the dark dreary sky.

"Estel," he called loudly. Receiving no answer he listened for any sound in the new world he had found himself in. The sound of waves crashing on the sand caught his ear. He headed towards the sound hoping to find his son somewhere near it.

As he came upon the beach he saw but a solitary figure standing in water up to his waist with the waves crashing down on top of him. Elrond knew that this could be none other that the one he was searching for.

"Aragorn," the elf said to himself. A faint smile of achievement crossed his features before he called out once again but more loudly, "Aragorn."

Slowly the human turned his head to the direction of where his father was standing. How was it that the elf was able to reach him even in his mind?

Elrond saw fear, defeat, and confusion written clearly on the young human's face. "Estel, come, we need to talk," he said encouraging the human to leave the waters of death.

"I can't," came the barley audible reply. Elrond didn't understand.

"My son, you can always come back. No one has placed blame on your shoulders for anything. Come back to me," replied the elf thinking that the human felt guilt.

"I can't! It won't let me! It…the water keeps be here. Ada, help me, saes!" The surrounding water rose to his chest and Aragorn started to panic. His next words came out as a whisper, "I am afraid."

Elrond's brow furrowed in confusion. How can water keep you from returning to shore? He didn't know but he was sure that with the water rising as it was, would surely envelope Estel in it's darkness in a short amount of time.

_**TBC**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO!**_

I had written one more part to this, but it didn't fit so I will use it in the next chapter. Once again…HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO BLOOM!!! My friends and I were going to have a party for him at school today, but school was canceled and we will have to do it tomorrow…we had tee-shirts and everything. LOL ok…so once again. This is not beta-ed yet and there are probably tons of mistakes that I didn't catch. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter.


	22. Free Spirit

**Disclaimer: I own none of the noticeable characters, places, or races. No money was made off of this silly story either.**

**This chapter is not beta-ed so if you find a mistake or something, please tell me in a review and I can fix it.

* * *

**

"_I can't! It won't let me! It…the water keeps me here. Ada, help me, saes!" The surrounding water rose to his chest and Aragorn started to panic. His next words came out as a whisper, "I am afraid."_

_Elrond's brow furrowed in confusion. How can water keep you from returning to shore? He didn't know but he was sure that with the water rising as it was, would surely envelope Estel in it's darkness in a short amount of time._

Wheels were spinning as fast as possible in Elrond's head. He had to figure out how to get to his son without being held captive in the waters also. So far his mind had not been able to think of anything that he could use. There were no trees in this dark landscape so that ruled out the option of using a branch and pulling Estel out of the water. There were no reeds in the shallow edges of the water, so making a rope was impossible…or was it? Elrond looked down at the clothes that he was wearing in his son's mind wondering if he could possibly use them for a rope of some kind.

"Ada!" Estel was now standing with his arms above his head and the water up to his armpits.

"Hold on ion nin, I have an idea." Elrond hastily stripped off his robe and then his tunic. Quickly he reviewed the assortment of knots that he knew in his mind before picking one that would be best suited for the task, then he tied the tunic and robe together. Seeing that this was not even close to being long enough, the Lord took off his undershirt and leggings so he was only standing in his undergarments, and proceeded to tie them to the tunic and robe.

Estel looked down at the black waters of death that had risen almost to his chin. The swirling darkness frightened him. He did not wish to die. There was just too much still that he had not done. Too much had not been accomplished for him to die in peace. If he, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, died then the future of Middle Earth would die with him. But still, Aragorn had no idea how his father was going to get him out of the water that was slowly drowning him.

Another wave of water washed over him, getting water in his nose and mouth making him cough up water. "Ada! Hurry!"

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were startled as Estel began to cough and sputter. A watery, red-tinged substance leaked from the corners of his mouth as the human hacked away. The rumbling coughs turned into choking gasps signifying that something was stuck in his throat. Elladan quickly maneuvered himself so that he could make sure that his Ada was still touching Estel, and so that Elrohir could turn their brother on his side. As soon as the man was turned, the fluid dripped out of his mouth faster. Little bits of the herb that Elrond had fed him came out of his mouth to lie in the puddle on the floor.

* * *

Elrond lost his footing as the world that Estel's mind had created suddenly shifted to the side. He gasped as all of the water washed over the rest of the human's body and took him completely under. The elf had thought his son was lost until the water crossed over to the other side to form a pool away from the human. Estel was free!

"Quick! Estel come to shore, we must get out of here!" Elrond hurried the man along.

Estel couldn't believe it; he had felt to the core of his being that since the water washed entirely over him that he was a goner. But apparently the Valar took pity on him for he was not dead. Instead, he was free! He was once again able to move around by his own will instead of standing with his arms over his head. As quickly as he could manage in the sand, Estel ran towards the shore to his father who embraced him as they ran away from the water.

When they were as far away as possible, Elrond turned to his son, smiling.

"I had thought that I had lost you, ion nin!" A tear formed in the lord's eye.

"You about did, Ada, for if it was not for you, I do believe that I would have turned myself over to the water." Estel looked down at his feet ashamed of his giving up. Elrond noticed this and hugged the man tightly.

"Oh Estel," Elrond sighed, "I wish I could spare you the pain of coming back…"

"It's alright Ada. I knew what my coming back would mean, and I am prepared to face it." The two broke from their embrace and just looked at each other. Estel noticed Elrond fading and just continued to stare, knowing that his father was returning to the real world.

"How do I get back Ada?" He asked in sudden desperation.

"Just wake up, ion nin, "said Elrond as he faded, "just wake up."

Aragorn nodded as the last of his father's image faded from his mind. He stood there trying to will his body to wake up from this nightmarish sleep. The human didn't exactly know how he was supposed to just wake up since he didn't really even have control of himself.

* * *

Elrond blinked wearily as he returned to his own body in the real world. Both his sons were by his side in seconds asking questions too fast for Elrond to catch and answer. Elrond dismissed all of the questions when he realized that Estel was no longer lying flat on his back, but on his side instead with a steady trickle of waterish liquid dripping out of the side of his mouth.

"My sons, this position will hurt his ribs! Why have you laid him so?"

"Ada, he started choking and coughing up the herbs and water you had fed him. We had no choice but to turn him on his side," said Elrohir.

"It was like he was drowning—" started Elladan before Elrond cut him off.

"He was! He was drowning in this awful black water that wouldn't let him escape! It was akin to stepping in a pond of thick mud except it was rolling over his body in great waves. Just as the dark water was rising to his head, his mind's world suddenly shifted to the side and all the water poured away." Elrond looked up at his sons with sudden realization. "It must have been when he started to cough, for he was coughing in my presence too. That was when you two rolled him on his side, correct?" The twins nodded. "Laying him on his side allowed the water that was pooling in his lungs poor out of his mouth."

Elladan and Elrohir sat and just blinked as Elrond rambled. They came to realize that turning their brother on his side was actually a good thing. What they did not learn was whether Estel would come back to them or not.

"Ada, What about Estel? Is he still fading?" Elrohir looked at Elrond with concern written very plainly on his face.

"Mentally, he is stable and able to return to us, but physically, he still has a ways to go before he is out of the deep end, so to speak," Elrond said taking one of the canteens and wetting a cloth this its contents. He dripped the water on his son's forehead as the twins looked on. Elrond noticed his sons' inquisitive glances and looked up to explain. "He needs to wake up. If he doesn't wake up then…" Elrond lowered his head again to focus on where he was now dripping the cool water.

* * *

Estel's made up world seemed to fade into darkness, a welcoming safe darkness, until he became aware of a cool sensation spreading across his head. This, he realized with some sort of comfort, was not his mind's doing. This was real. With the ability to feel the cool water dripping on his face, came the extreme heat and pain that his injuries caused. It was almost enough to halt all attempts to return to the light. But Estel was stubborn. He was stubborn, his Ada was stubborn, his brothers, and even his friends were stubborn. This obstinacy made failure unacceptable and he continued his fight.

Elrond watched as his youngest son's eyelids fluttered rapidly. The elf motioned for the twins to come nearer. Slowly, pale eyelids opened to reveal a set of steely gray eyes causing Elrond and the twins to smile.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Aranna Undomiel- Though I know you are my beta, I have not been sending you these chapters. Once I finish them I feel the need to post them right away so that I do not keep everybody waiting longer. Sorry but I am still thankful that you are willing to be my beta.

**I am so sorry for the delays. It has been three months since I have updated this and I am truly sorry for that. I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten to tell me to get my butt moving. As I now have a break from the hectic school life that I live, I may be able to update sooner. Please bear with me if for some reason I am not able to update in the next three weeks. This story will not be abandoned. That I can promise you all.**

**I have started to write another story for everyone to read to make up for my inability to update. It was supposed to be a quick Little Estel one-shot, but it has developed into a larger story. BUT! It will be finished soon and I will be able to post it for everybody. I would like to say again….THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED. Ok…well…it is Spring Break here now…though there is lots of snow still here…(shrug) I'll try to update my other story this week…and hopefully I can get some of the next chapter for this one done too…but I am not making any promise. See ya! And Happy Easter to all who celebrate it!**


	23. Land of the Living

**Disclaimer: I do not own any noticeable characters, places, or races. This was written for pleasure only and no profits were made off of it what so ever.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Aranna Undomiel for beta-ing this for me even though she went for months with out a single word from me explaining why the chapters were not being sent to her before being posted.

* * *

**

"Why should we listen to you, elf? What have you done that has made you eligible to command us?" demanded one of the guards left standing after the fight at the temple.

"I would listen to the Lord," said an Elven warrior beside Glorfindel, "unless you would rather be dealt swift justice by the edge of his blade." The guards wasted no time with getting the two wounded thieves on their feet and, with the help of two of the elves, began to drag them to the town where everyone else was. Glorfindel walked briskly to the one wounded guard that was not dead and carefully checked his wound.

The gash across the guard's abdomen was shallow, but still dangerous if not cared for correctly and swiftly. The man had passed out some time ago but whether from shock or pain, Glorfindel was not sure. Gently, the elf draped his cloak on the wounded man, heaved him up over his shoulder, and started walking after the other group towards the town.

* * *

"Estel, ion nin, can you hear me?" All three functional elves started down at the sick human with a measure of joy at his wakening. The man's tired, pained eyes closed once again but the ghost of a smile appeared upon his face. At his father's gentle beckoning, Aragorn once again opened his eyes and looked at each of the faces leaning over him. There was one missing.

"Ada?" came his strained whisper, barely audible even to the elves that were leaning so close to the man's face.

"That's right Estel," said Elrond, carefully checking the other's pulse and breathing rate. The elf was relieved to find that the Edain had been able to regain some control over his quick, raspy breathing upon wakening.

"Where…where…is Legolas? Ho-how does h-he fare?" the man found speaking to be quite a chore thanks to the many wounds and the lead poisoning that he had suffered.

"Estel?" a quiet voice called, startling almost everyone in the room. Elrond looked over to the no longer sleeping form of Legolas and saw that the elf was gingerly leaning on his elbows trying to see the human that he had once thought was dying.

Legolas barely found the strength to hold himself off the ground even to see through the gap between Elrohir and Elladan's bodies to catch a glimpse of Estel's stony eyes. He had heard the quiet whispers and immediately answered the human's inquires as fast as he could.

Elrohir saw how much Legolas was stressing himself and moved to help the elf sit up and come closer to the now awake and semi-functional human. The instant that the ebony haired being touched the Mirkwood prince's skin, he felt the fever and tremors which, though somewhat abated, still attacked his weakened frame. Gently as to not jar any of the other's numerous wounds, Elrohir gathered Legolas up in his arms to bring him closer to Estel.

As Estel saw Legolas move closer, he smiled and whispered the elf's name again. The man felt surprisingly well considering the situation. Even though he was in pain that would be enough to make normal men cry like a new borne babe, he knew he was among caring friends and family and of course there was the fact that he was heavily dosed up with herbs that Elrond had pressed on him almost as soon as he had woken. The love and compassion that resided in the room was enough to make even the worst of times feel strangely peaceful.

Legolas felt tears of both joy and sorrow sting his eyes as he looked at his mortal friend's bruised and broken body. The elf was overwhelmed with joy and happiness at seeing the man awake and not walking in the Halls of Waiting. He felt a momentous amount of sorrow and guilt that he could not protect the human from such a fate. If he had been just a little more aware of his surroundings and what was happening, then this would never have happened. They would not have gotten lost in the storm and they would not have been anywhere near this Valar forsaken village, or anything else that had happened to them. It was all his fault that Estel was now lying on a cloak and a stone floor, suffering from lead poisoning and other infectious wounds.

Letting a sob pass through his emotional barriers, Legolas took Estel's cold hand and held it tightly in his own, while bringing it up to rub on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, mellon nin. This is all my fault," the elf sobbed to the human quietly.

"No, Legolas, n-no. If not f-for you, I w-ould be d-dead." Estel tried to comfort the elf, for everything that had taken place in the last fortnight had been totally out of his control. "We wo-uld never h-have made it h-home safely an-yway. There w-was no way. W-we are just t-to unlucky."

The elf smiled through his tears by the way Aragorn still tried to comfort him through his own pain and suffering.

Elrond and the twins looked on as the blond elf tried to sort out his emotions. Elrond, with his critical eye for healing, scanned the elven prince for any major wounds. None were evident besides the evidence of the being's torture. The hurts were painful, but not all together life threatening if tended to properly, which they had been by the twins. The only thing that really worried Elrond was the inner turmoil that Legolas suffered from. He supposed that once they left their current area, the sunlight and nature would be able to cure the prince of some of his darkened spirit.

Curiously, Elrond laid a hand on the elf's forehead to check for the fever that his sons had said plagued his body. Indeed there was one, but it was not too high as to cause much concern. He made a note to keep tabs on that, for he did not want Legolas to grow any worse than he already was.

After letting Estel and Legolas be alone for a few minutes to comfort each other, Elrond began to gather up his healing instruments and got ready to leave the dank dungeon. The elf collected his robes and draped them over Legolas's bare shoulders. The blond numbly stuck his arms through the sleeves and brought the heavy fabric close around his bandaged chest, almost instantly shutting out the cold that had settled over him. Elrond motioned for Elrohir and Elladan to help Legolas as he gently scooped Estel into his arms, mindful of the man's multiple wounds, broken bones, and swelling joints.

The twins moved on either side of Legolas to help the elf to walk but soon found after helping him take one step, the arrow wound on his calf made the being's leg buckle. He was simply too drained to even walk with assistance. Elladan tenderly cradled the other in his arms and walked down the dark, musty jail hall to the doors leading to the outside world. A whispered "thank you" could be heard from the prince as he fell asleep, comforted by the closeness of friends and safety.

* * *

Gently, Glorfindel laid the wounded guard on the ground near the other men being held in the town square. The men blanched at the sight of the wounded man and the two thieves but did not say a word when Glorfindel gave them all a stern glare. The elf then pulled some bandages from his pack and put them in the hands of a woman who was standing in the doorway of her home.

"Do you know how to treat wounds ma'am?" the warrior asked quietly. The woman nodded silently and grabbed a bag of herbs from one of her cupboards before walking briskly to the unconscious guard to treat the shallow slash across his chest.

A raven haired warrior approached Glorfindel. "My Lord," he said with a small bow, "what would you have us do with the thieves?"

"Treat their wounds and bind their hands. Then put them in one of the cells in the cellar once Lord Elrond and his sons have returned. Make sure they are in separate cells, if possible, at separate ends of the hall. You will find plenty of space for them. I do not want the two to be able to even think of discussing a way of escape. Keep each cell guarded at all times."

The younger elf bowed once again and hurried off to complete the task at hand. Glorfindel was left alone to scan the village. His thoughts had been turned to Estel and Legolas. How were the people of the town, especially the men who laid hands on the two, going to answer to the crimes which had been committed?

**TBC**

**How indeed….**


End file.
